The Twist
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: We all know the stroy of Class of the Titans with them all nice and all that, but, what if there were many secrets that they don't want to tell anyone? My own story of CotT. Will have A/A and J/T. Enjoy.
1. The Beginning

Here is my twisted COTT story, tell me what you think

Also, I am taking a break from my other stories because it has been a while and will continue on later. So for now, enjoy this story.

The Beginning

* * *

><p>It was a cold and stormy night in New Olympia, Hermes, inside New Olympia High, flew down the passage way into the janitor's office, "Gotta tell Hera!" Hermes mumbled<p>

Once he opened the door, and turned on the 'light' a blue portal like way opened up, "Gotta tell Hera." Hermes mumbled again. He flew through inside the blue portal and made it in safe, "Gotta tell Hera." He mumbled

He flew down to Hera's chambers and said, "It is time."

"I was afraid of that…" Hera mumbled and turned to Hermes, "Thank you Hermes, go and get the others, and quick"

Hermes nodded his head and flew down to collect the other gods and goddesses.

In a nick of time, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Persephone, Hades, Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, Hercules and all of the other Greek gods and goddesses walked in, "What is the problem?" Aphrodite asked

"It is time," Hera began to walk to a crystal ball that glow a clear white colour, "to call the seven young heroes." The white ball showed seven teens covered in black

"You mean…" Persephone began to talk, but couldn't finish her sentence in fear that what she is thinking might be true

"Yes, Cronus will be free soon. And with that, the prophecy will come to life." Hera sighed

_On the day of a new year_

_There will be fear_

_Cronus will be free_

_Out to rule the world_

_Causing pain,_

_Fear,_

_Confusion,_

_And death_

_However_

_Before his dreams come to life_

_Seven young heroes will be in his way_

_There will be the leader,_

_The hunter,_

_The brawns,_

_The warrior,_

_The fighter,_

_The brains_

_And the good luck_

_There will be twists and turns_

_One will hold many secrets _

_But the secrets will be let out over time_

_Never let the outside of someone fool you_

_For they may hid some secrets of their own_

_But blood isn't an easy thing to hide_

_Sometimes we need to appraise ourselves_

_To help hide how we really feel_

_For a lie_

_Can help some issues_

_Sickness isn't always easy to find,_

_For some people won't let anyone know_

_Until it is too late_

_You may think that family is everything_

_But one of the seven knows it isn't always true_

_For no home_

_Could mean a happy life_

_Because their family isn't the best_

_But they need to realise_

_Sometimes a home_

_Can mean a happy life_

_Never let what you see fool you_

_For one holds a secret life_

_A secret identity_

_But there will be one that will die at the end,_

_The betrayer,_

_The One_

_The bratrayer will follow and believe what Cronus has to say_

_But _

_This person, The One, is the key_

_They must give up their life_

_And have the world at peace_

_This prophesy will be asleep _

_Until it is time_

_To be awake_

_And at the end_

_Cronus will win_

_In a way you will never believe_

"Do you know who the hero's are?" Persephone asked

"Yes I do," Hera said glowing her crystal ball again, "There is Jay, he is the leader, and he will lead the team to winning, and will fall in love with Theresa."

"Do you know which one secret he holds?" Persephone asked

"No, but we will find out over time." Hera sighed, "This one is Atlanta, she is the hunter, she will follow the trails that need to be followed, and she will fall in love with Archie."

"Do you know which secret she holds?" Persephone asked

"No." Hera said

"Do you know which one holds any secrets?" Aphrodite asked

"No." Hera smiled, "This one is Herry, he is the one with the strength, and he is the one that looks at the bright things at life."

"Herry, is he my…" Hercules mumbled

"Your descendant? Yes." Hera said, "There is the warrior, Archie, he is the one that will be ready to fight all the time, keep their eyes open, he will fall in love with Atlanta."

"True love…" Aphrodite sighed lovingly

"This one here is Theresa, she is the fighter, she has a natural sense of direction, and a sixth sense, she will lead them on their way when they are confused, and she will fall in love with Jay." Hera spoke

"Archie and Atlanta, Jay and Theresa… what a great sound, the so belong together!" Aphrodite cheered

"Odie, here is the brains, when there is a riddle to solve, he has it figured out before you can finish the reading the riddle, he is needed to help figure out strageties to capture Cronus." Hera spoke with some venom in her mouth when she said Cronus

"Then there is Neil, he is the good luck, with him by their side, they will always win, and they make them seven." Hera said dimming the crystal ball.

"There is one thing that concerns me…" Hades spoke suddenly

"What is that Hades?" Everyone asked

"At the end of the prophecy, it said that Cronus will win… in a way we won't believe…" Hade asked concerned

"We need to wait and see with what happens…" Hera sighed

With that, the screen turns jet black

Jay was out sailing, enjoying the nice win rushing against his face, "This is the life." He spoke dreamingly. Then suddenly, a huge wave came and it made him fall off this sail boat, "What is that?"

There he saw a giant, red giant rising from the water, Jay just floated there shocked of what was going on and then started swimming to the land, only to have a hand grab his arm. "Careful there buddy, that giant doesn't fight fair."

"Who are you?" Jay asked

"I am Hermes."

"Hermes? The messenger of the gods?" Jay asked shocked

"People only remember me by just that..." Hermes sighed, and then he smiled and said, "We need to pick up some more people."

"What?" Jay asked confused

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything when it is time." Hermes winked

* * *

><p>Atlanta was walking around the forest, she wanted to be alone but her parents made her bring her two brothers. "Atlanta! I'm bored!" her younger brother wined<p>

"Well, if you didn't want to come then you should have stayed home,"Atlanta snapped

"But-" her older brother said

"But nothing. Now if you don't stop talking, I'm going to make you." Hissed Atlanta

"I'm telling dad!" other brothers cried out

"Fine by me."Atlanta said then turned around and saw a deer, "Now, do me a favour, be quiet... there is a deer."

"Make us." her little brother stated

Atlanta turned around in fury and saw the her two brothers were shacking

"Shut up or I'm going to make you."Atlanta hissed. Both brothers started to point behind Atlanta, "What is it. A deer?"Atlanta said starting to turn around, "What is so scary about a-" she just stopped talking a saw a huge monster in front of her, "A huge monster!" when she turned around she saw her two brothers already left

Usually she would roll her eyes and run but there was monster so she just ran for it! After a few moments she noticed that everything was faster than usual, "That's weird..."

She then came upon a long stick and decided that she should just stop running and start fighting, "Ready or not, I am ready to fight you monster!"Atlanta hissed

Atlanta was waiting for the monster to come. She could see the trees shake, over and over again... she tightened her grip on her stick waiting for the monster to come then something grabbed her from behind. She let out a scream of fright and then noticed she was in the air

"What?" was all she could say

"Don't worry, I don't know either..." Jay said , "I'm Jay by the way."

"Atlanta." was all she could say

"Okay, so we have Jay and Atlanta... time to get Herry." Hermes spoke

"Who is he?"Atlanta asked Jay

"He is Hermes... he messenger of the gods." Jay said looking atAtlanta, "The Greek gods."

"Huh?"Atlanta asked confused, "What does this got to do with us?"

"Hermes sad he will tell us when it is time." Jay shrugged

* * *

><p>"NanI'm going out for a walk!" Herry yelled out<p>

"Okay, be back soon." Nan yelled out

Herry walked away from his Nan's home, "This is the life." Herry said breathing in the clean air. He then saw an apple tree, "Well, I am hungry..."

He then walked over to the tree to grab an apple but a giant pushed over the tree, "Hey, I was going to have an apple!" when he looked up and saw two giants, "But hey, I wasn't that hungry..." he said walking backwards

The two giants ran to Herry and managed to hold his arms and lifted him up, "Sorry guys but I want to leave." so with that he somehow managed to drag himself down along with the two giants and lifted them up and smacked them on the ground, "Take that!" Herry yelled then he realised what he done, "Wait... how did I do that?" he asked himself

Suddenly he was lifted up into the sky, he was about to yell again but a voice began to speak, "Don't worry, we are here." he looked up and saw a brunet guy and a red head girl

"What is happening?" Herry asked

"All will be revealed in due time." Hermes said

"Who is that?" Herry asked

"That is Hermes... he is the messenger of the gods... Greek gods." Jay said, "I'm Jay and this is Atlanta."

"Nice to meet you."Atlanta said smiling

"Okay, we have Jay,Atlanta and Herry... time to get Theresa." Hermes said guiding the griffins to a new direction

* * *

><p>Theresa sighed, it was her sixteenth birthday and her dad didn't get her anything... at the moment he is away on business. So she is home alone, on her birthday.<p>

"I wish that something exciting will happen..." Theresa said to herself

After a few hours she decided to go for a nice long walk. So she grabbed her jacket and walked out, and walked aimlessly around not noticing where she is

Once when her mind was with her again, she noticed that she was at the park by herself. At first she would have continued walking but she had a strange feeling inside her telling her that she needed to leave... but she decided against it.

As she walked to a swing set and sat down on it the ground began to rumble, "What's going on... we don't usually have earthquakes..."

When she looked up she saw a huge, red giant. "Hey... what's up." Theresa said trying to calm down the giant

"Arg!" was all she got from the giant

"Nice to meet you and all... but I need to go..." Theresa said walking backwards, only to have the giant follow her every move.

Then it started to attack her. She then jumped on top on the giant and held on to his neck, "Just chill out will you." Theresa yelled with her eyes closed. When she opened them she saw that the giants hand was heading straight to her so she let go if the neck and fell on the ground. With that, she ran off into the wood part of the park

She continued to run until she was at a cliff at its end. She quickly turned around prepared to fight. When the giant come into view, she instinct told her to jump off the edge

"Instincts, don't fail me now." Theresa said as her last words when she took a step back and fell off the cliff

She started to scream as her body began to face her head down towards the ground. Suddenly, as she was waiting for the impact of the earth, she felt someone holding on her waist, "Are you okay?" a guy asked

Theresa looked up and said, "Yeah... thank you."

The guy just smiled and lifted her in front of him on his griffin, "What's going on?" Theresa asked, "And what was that thing?"

A girl with red her turned to her and said, "We don't know much but we will soon. And that thing is a giant. I'm Atlanta by the way."

"Okay... I'm Theresa." Theresa replied

There was another guy with a green shirt that said, "I'm Herry!"

"Nice to meet you Herry." Theresa smiled

"And I'm Jay." Jay said behind her

"Nice to meet you too Jay... and thank you for saving my life." Theresa said smiling

"Okay, I'm Hermes and we need to collect Archie." Hermes said looking forward

* * *

><p>Archie was sitting underneath a tree in the shade as he wrote his poem.<p>

The Truth stands before me,

On my left is a blazing fire, and

On my right, a cool flowing stream.

One group of people walk toward the fire, into the fire,

And the other towards the cool flowing waters.

No one knows which is blessed and which is not.

But just as a just as someone enters the fire,

That head bobs up from the water,

And just as a head sinks into the water,

That face appears in the fire.

Those who love the sweet water of pleasure

And make it their devotion are cheated by this reversal.

The deception goes further-

The voice of the fire says:

"I am not fire, I am fountainhead,

Come into me and don't mind the sparks."

Once when Archie finished writing that poem he packed up his gear and started to leave the tree. But before he could leave the cool shadow a giant polar bear, giant walked in front of him.

"And I am guessing this is my que to fight." Archie said as he was ready to fight

Before the giant could make a single move, Archie was swooped off his feet and into the air, "Hey! I wanted to fight him!" Archie yelled

"I don't think so, you would lose." a girl with red hair on his right side said once when he was on a griffin's back, "I'm Atlanta."

"Herry!" Herry greeted on his left side

"I'm Jay." Jay greeted

"And I'm Theresa." Theresa smiled

"Hey, I'm Archie." Archie began, "Does anybody know what is going on."

"I do!" Hermes yelled out

"Who is he?" Archie asked

"That is Hermes... the messenger of the gods... Greek gods." Jay said looking at Hermes

"What is going on?" Archie asked Hermes

"I can't tell you until we have everyone... We just need to pick up Odie and Neil." Hermes said while guiding the griffins, "Next person, Odie!"

* * *

><p>Odie was slowly walking home, he didn't know what to do with his life. It was so confusing.<p>

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a yellow giant stood before him until he walked straight into its leg, "Oops, sorry..." Odie looked to see a yellow leg and a giant, "giant..." he squeaked as he turned the other way and ran for his life

As he was running, he took note as to what the giant's habits were... for instance, every turn he made, the giant had a harder time turning the corner then he did and when the line was straight, he could catch up quicker...

"Let's see... if I take this corner..." Odie spoke as he took a left, "and then this corner..." he then took another left, "and quickly go into this door way out of the giant's eye sight..." Odie mumbled as he entered a doorway and saw the giant run straight past him, "And then go the other way, I am in the lead."

Odie then ran the other way and headed to no where in particular. Just then, about ten minuets later he heard the giant, at first he would have continued his stragety but he was at a dead end.

"Okay so there is a yellow giant... a dead end and soon a dead man... not good." Odie said as he tried to think of a way out.

The giant was about eight feet away from Odie. Odie closed his eyes waiting for the kill to be done on him, "For my last words... they shall be 'Now I know what it is like in a slaughter house' yeah, that's good."

Instead of feeling the impact of the giant's hand on his small body, he felt an arm around him, "Don't worry, your safe now." a dark brown haired guy said

"Thanks." Odie said looking at his scenery, "What is going on... and are we really flying on griffins?"

"We don't know much... I'm Jay, this is Theresa, Atlanta, Archie and Herry." Jay said taking the leader role, "And also we have Hermes..."

"Hermes... the god of the messengers Hermes?" Odie asked confused

"Yeah." Everyone said at once

After a few moments of silence Odie managed to say, "Cool!"

"Okay time to collect Neil," Hermes said looking forward, "And yes, I mean the model Neil."

"You mean, the guy we are now going to collect is a model?"Atlanta asked while yelling, "Let me guess, he has a killer smile?"

Everyone laughed a little then Archie said, "And his saying is 'Looks can kill'."

Again, everyone laughed until Hermes spoke up, "Don't under estimate him... without him, you guys would have no luck."

"Why? Do we need seven people to do what we need to do?" Jay asked

"Yes... and he has the good luck." Hermes said still looking forward

"Then why are we needed?" Herry asked

"I'll tell you all soon." Hermes said still looking forward

* * *

><p>Neil we stilling on a bus seat waiting for the crew to arrive. They were half an hour late! Neil gave them five more minuets then he would head off.<p>

What he didn't know was that a red giant we hunting him down. While he was still sitting, the giant was slowly walking to him. Once when the five minuets passed he stood up and walked off. However the giant tripped over the seat and landed with a loud crash

Neil didn't bother to look back as he continued to walk. The giant quickly stood up and ran to Neil, only to have Neil turn a corner while made the giant to lose him as he continued to run forward. When the giant realised that Neil wasn't in front of him he turned back and turned the corner.

The giant saw that Neil was standing in the middle of the room and looking at him mirror. Smiling, the giant slowly crept up the Neil ready to grab him. Only for Neil to see him in his mirror and turn around and say, "Hey, what's the big deal? You are following me everywhere."

When Neil finished talking, the giant grabbed Neil's mirror which made Neil scream! Fussing over the mirror, the giant was ready to attack Neil. This was his one and only chance to please his master. He was about one second away. The giant was like a lion ready for the kill. He had one easy swift move. He was about one centimetre away from grabbing him!

Only to have a griffin come down and take him away.

"Hey, what about my mirror!" Neil yelled

"What about your mirror?" A red haired girl hissed, "We just saved you!"

"Sorry, sorry." Neil said sighing, "Hey I'm Neil by the way."

"I'm Jay and this is Theresa, Atlanta, Archie, Odie and Herry. And he is Hermes... the messenger of the gods... Greek gods." Jay said introducing everyone

"Nice to meet you all. Now... why am I hear?" Neil asked

"We don't know at the moment but Hermes said that we will find out in due time." Herry said behind Neil

"Hey Hermes. How is it going? Why are we here?" Neil asked

Sighing, Hermes then turned out around and started to point to everyone when he said their name, "Jay is the leader and he is the descendant of Jason. Atlanta is the hunter and she is the descendant of Atalanta. Herry is the Brawns and is the descendant of Hercules. Archie is the warrior and he is the descendant of Achilles. Theresa is the Fighter and she is the descendant of Theseus. Odie is the Brains and he is the descendant of Odyssey. And Neil is the good luck... also the good looking, and he is the descendant of Narcissus."

Everyone was shocked at first that Hermes answered Neil and also that they were a desendant of great heroes in the Greek history, "And?" Neil asked unfazed

"And you are needed to fight Cronus... the god of time and space." Hermes said with a sigh, "Hera will tell you the rest."

* * *

><p>Okay, there you have it. What do you think? Continue or delete?<p>

Also, the poem was made by Rumi


	2. The Introduction

Hey. Thank you everyone for the reviews! Sorry for the spelling mistakes... I'll try my best to improve on it!

Okay so here is the next chapter

The Introduction

* * *

><p>When the griffins landed, everyone jumped off. There was silence for a while until Atlanta spoke up, "Where are we?" she asked<p>

"We are at Olympia High at New Olympia." Hermes answered smiling

As the heroes strolled down the empty halls of the school until they came across the Janitors closet. "Why are we at the janitor's closet?" Neil asked

"Hera will tell you why. But first can I please have a pendant?" Hermes asked looking at everyone

"You mean like this?" Jay asked showing a gold pendant with a 'J' covering the centre of it

"Hey, I have one of them!" Neil cheered jumping up and down a little

"Same here." Everyone else added

"You all do..." Hermes spoke grabbing Jay's pendant which then opened the door, "Please enter."

When everyone entered Hermes closed the door and turned on what seemed to be a light switch that you pull. Only to have a blue portal open, "What is going on?" Archie asked with wide eyes

"Once when you enter you will find out." a voice said from the other side of the portal. The young heroes looked at each other unsure if they should or not, they then looked at Jay. With a sigh, Jay entered the portal followed by the others, "Welcome." an old women said with a smile, "I'm Hera."

"Nice to meet you." Jay managed to speak

"You are all now wondering why you are here." Hera said looking at everyone while they nodded their heads, "You are all needed to save the world."

"I already told them that they are descendants of the Greek heroes." Hermes said quickly, "Neil asked." he added to save himself

"Very well. Before we continue, I shall collect your mentors." Hera spoke turning to Hermes, "Go and get the others."

Hermes nodded his head and flew off, "While we are waiting, I shall tell you the poem." Hera said turning her attention to the heroes.

There, she magically pulled out an old looking scroll with a few tares here and there,

Then she spoke

_On the day of a new year_

_There will be fear_

_Cronus will be free_

_Out to rule the world_

_Causing pain,_

_Fear,_

_Confusion,_

_And death_

_However_

_Before his dreams come to life_

_Seven young heroes will be in his way_

_There will be the leader,_

_The hunter,_

_The brawns,_

_The warrior,_

_The fighter,_

_The brains_

_And the good luck_

_There will be twists and turns_

_One will hold many secrets _

_But the secrets will be let out over time_

_Never let the outside of someone fool you_

_For they may hid some secrets of their own_

_But blood isn't an easy thing to hide_

_Sometimes we need to appraise ourselves_

_To help hide how we really feel_

_For a lie_

_Can help some issues_

_Sickness isn't always easy to find,_

_For some people won't let anyone know_

_Until it is too late_

_You may think that family is everything_

_But one of the seven knows it isn't always true_

_For no home_

_Could mean a happy life_

_Because their family isn't the best_

_But they need to realise_

_Sometimes a home_

_Can mean a happy life_

_Never let what you see fool you_

_For one holds a secret life_

_A secret identity_

_But there will be one that will die at the end,_

_The betrayer,_

_The One_

_The bratrayer will follow and believe what Cronus has to say_

_But _

_This person, The One, is the key_

_They must give up their life_

_And have the world at peace_

_This prophesy will be asleep _

_Until it is time_

_To be awake_

_And at the end_

_Cronus will win_

_In a way you will never believe_

"And what has that got to do with us?" Jay asked

"You all have one of these secrets and you are all needed." Hera said removing the scroll

"Do you know which secret belongs to who?" Odie asked concerned

Hera shook her head and said, "We don't know but we will over time."

"Are they here Hera!" a young looking lady asked looking at the heroes

"Yes they are Persephone." Hera smiled, "Theresa, Persephone will be you mentor. So she can help you control you sixth sense."

"What do you mean sixth sense?" Theresa asked

"I watched you when you jumped off the cliff when you listened to your sense." Hera said looking at Theresa sincerely

"But I thought that was just a gut feeling?" Theresa spoke

"You are a descendant to Theseus. So you have a natural sense of direction... and you will have times when you have visions and hopefully will one day read minds!" Persephone cheered

"Okay..." Theresa said with her face confused

"Were is my great, great, great, great, great, great... um, grandson?" A man said, he was bold and on the big side in weight wise

"Herry. This is your Hercules." Hera said gesturing her hand to Hercules

Herry looked up and spoke, "I have strength like you?"

Hercules laughed and winked, "One day you may be better."

"Where is he?" Another man said. He too was baldish but we was wearing a warriors suit

"Archie. Your mentor is Ares." Hera smiled

"I see that we need to toughen you up." Ares spoke as he walked around Archie to examine him

"Artemis, Atlanta is waiting for you." Hera yelled out

"Sorry. Which one of you lot are Atlanta?" Artemis asked looking at everyone

After a gulp, Atlanta slowly raised her hand, "I am." was all she could get out

"Nice to meet you. With me, you will develop more hunting skills than you could never imagine possible." Artemis smiled

Atlanta smiled at that thought

"Sorry I'm late. I had to make sure I looked my best for everyone." a rather beautiful lady said walking in with a red dress

"Neil... your mentor is Aphrodite." Hera said looking at Aphrodite

"Nice to meet you Neil." Aphrodite said greeting herself to Neil

"Yeah, right back at you." Neil smiled

"I can so see Narcissus in you!" cheered Aphrodite

"Odie, your mentor is Hermes." Hera spoke turning her head to Odie, "And Jay. I am your mentor."

"Hold on!" Archie yelled out. Once when everyone was looking at him, be began to speak again, "If Cronus is out why isn't there anything wrong yet!"

"Why did the giants attack us?" Atlanta hit back

"Why isn't anyone else being attacked by those giants?" Archie fought back

"What if we just didn't hear anything about it yet?" Atlanta through back

"Wha-" Archie was cut off by Hermes

"Guys! Cronus has attacked the New Olympic's Park!" Hermes yelled out

"It is time for you to meet Cronus." Hera said sadly

"Remember. Work as a team, there is no 'I' in team." Ares yelled out

At that moment the heroes ran off, to fight someone that they knew that would win at the end... but they don't know how.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this chapter seemed to be going on and on about things that you already knew... but the next chapter will be interesting! I'll make sure of it!<p>

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! And sorry about the spelling mistakes... my laptop sometimes doesn't like me...

Have a nice day everyone! (Or night...)

Also! With the story 'Songs of songs.' what song would you like in there for the very musical chapter!


	3. The Game

Thank you everyone for the reviews!

And HoneyGoddess57, awesome! I will read your songfic when it is ready!

Here is the new chapter and it s very interesting… enjoy!

* * *

><p>As the young heroes ran down the streets with Jay holding a map. They finally made it to the park.<p>

"Stop right there!" Atlanta yelled

Cronus turned around and smiled his evil smirk, "Ah, so you lot must be the seven young heroes that will get in my way."

"Yes we are… now leave!" Archie hissed showing his fists

"Um no. How about we play a game instead." Cronus said moving his hands in front of the young heroes

"What kind?" Jay asked holding his glare at Cronus

"Only time will tell." Cronus smirked as everything turned black

* * *

><p>Jay slowly opened his eyes with a grunt. As he slowly lifted himself up off the ground he had a look at his surroundings.<p>

"Why am I in a mansion?" Jay asked himself

"Jay?" a voice came out from behind him

With a swift turn he found Theresa lifting herself up from the floor. Deciding that he would be a gentleman we walked over to help her. There he also found the others

"It's okay. I'm here." Jay said as he helped Theresa off the floor.

"I had this weird dream tha-" Theresa didn't finish her sentence because she was too busy looking at Jay's clothes

"What's the matter?" Jay asked concerned

"Why did you change your clothes?" Theresa asked pointing at his new clothes

"What? Are you joking?" Jay asked as his head slowly went down, "I didn't… oh."

Jay saw that he was wearing a General's or a Colonels uniform that was yellow. As Theresa was trying to hold back a laugh Jay then pointed out, "You have different clothes on too."

Theresa looked down and saw that she was wearing a long, silky blue dress, with sky blue heals that were 2 inches, maybe 3. Also, she was wearing sky blue gloves that went by her elbows. As her hands went to feel her hair, she felt some feathers. "What are you too wearing?" Atlanta laughed

Theresa and Jay looked at Atlanta and they also laughed, "Can I ask you a question Atlanta?" Theresa asked in between giggles

"What?" Atlanta asked with her eyebrow rising

"Do you like to wear dresses?" Jay asked for Theresa since she couldn't help but laugh

"What! No! Why would I!" Atlanta yelled which caused Archie and Odie to slowly wake up and making Jay and Theresa laugh harder

"Atlanta? Why are you wearing a dress?" Archie asked as he slowly made his way up from the ground with Odie

"What dress?" Atlanta asked herself looking down. And there she found a long, silky red dress.

Once when she was finished screaming and the others that were awake finished laughing. Odie began to talk, "Why are you guys wearing clothes like you are from the game Cluedo?"

When Jay, Theresa and Atlanta turned around, the found Archie wearing a plum purple suite… and wearing glasses. While Odie was wearing a maid's uniform… which caused everyone to laugh because it was a girls uniform.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Herry asked

Herry was jumping up and down to remove a suit case which didn't leave his hand. Even when he opened his hand it was till attached to his bare hand.

"Okay, what is the big idea?" Neil shrieked

Everyone turned around and saw that Neil was transparent at the moment.

"Okay, I think I know what and who we are." Odie said as he looked at everyone, "Jay, you are Colonel Musted. Theresa, you are Mrs. Peacock. Atlanta, you are Miss. Scarlet. Archie, you are Professor Plum. Herry… you are Reverent Green. Neil… you the dead butler. You can do whatever you want and when you find something, you tell us what it is. While I am…" Odie didn't want to finish his sentence as he folded his arms, "Mrs. White…"

Everyone tried not to laugh as Odie's expression. "Okay." Jay said to catch everyone's attention so they wouldn't think of Odie's expression, "I'm guessing that we need to find out who, what and where the owner of this place was killed."

"Well done Jay." A voice that sounded like Cronus came from in front of everyone… and they were in a circle.

"What do you want?" Herry asked

"Didn't you listen to Jay?" Cronus mocked

"Don't we get to have something to help us to keep in check of what we know?" Atlanta asked politely, "I need to get out of this dress!"

"Okay. You have a list. When you enter a room, you will find a card. Once when that card is found, you must place it back down… but don't tell the others. Also, you can go outside and find even more ways to find the killer. However, not all the cards are in this game. Neil knows many, many clues now." Cronus said as he explained the game and vanished

"What do we do now?" Neil asked looking at Jay which caused everyone else to look at him.

"I guess we need to play the game." Jay said as he looked at everyone, "We shall slipt up and find the clues and play according to the rules… but if we find a way out of here, we tell the others.

And off they went. As they all entered doors to find clues they would check it off. Some gave out a sigh of relief as they found out that they were not the killers.

* * *

><p>Odie was walking into the study and found a card that told him that the candle stick didn't kill the owner. So he crossed it off and continued his hunt. But before he could open the door, Neil was in front of him<p>

"Do you have a clue for me?" Odie asked hopefully

Neil nodded his head and said, "You see that mini door there. It is a shortcut. I do remember seeing someone quickly running down there when they realised that you were coming. I suggest that you go follow them. But be careful… you can easily get lost." Odie nodded his head and ran down into the shortcut

After about ten minuets, he knew he was lost. So he began to panic a little. He didn't know which way to go. He was lost.

Trying to calm himself, he tried to find a way out. After an hours time, he found a shortcut to the lounge.

When he was finished jumping with glee. He walked out of the lounge. But his skirt was caught for a second but it was eventually released. What he didn't know was that a piece of its fabric was caught on the door knob

* * *

><p>Atlanta walked into the dinning room and found another card which had her picture. With a sigh of relief she crossed herself off the list. "Before you go." Neil's voice spoke, "I have a hint."<p>

"Out with it." Atlanta spoke as she turned around to face Neil

Neil then looked around and whispered in her ear, "I do remember seeing the killer run off into the lounge and his shirt got stuck on the knob… if you can find that thread before the killer realises, you may find out who the killer is… you have five minuets."

Atlanta began to run out of the dinning room while yelling, "Thanks Neil!" also, from atop of her, she could see a stop watch that was clear as day counting down from five

She didn't know where to lounge was, so she used her super speed to hunt down the lounge. She already frond everything else but the lounge. Until, she came across a door that she didn't see before. Slowly and carefully, she opened the door.

She found it was the lounge. As she looked up to check the time, she found she had five seconds left. Quickly she checked to knob. But, she was knocked out from behind.

* * *

><p>Jay walked down the long hall and found a room that seemed to be the library. As he walked in he found a clue that showed him that Theresa wasn't the killer. With a sigh of relief, he walked out.<p>

Out his the long halls, he found Neil near the cellar. "Okay, here is your hint Jay." Neil began to speak

"Okay, I'm ready." Jay said as he walked to Neil

"For you to know your hint. You need to last ten minutes in a different game." Neil said now looking at Jay face to face.

"What game?" Jay asked ready for the challenge

"The game is…" Neil said as the surroundings began to change, "Pac-man!"

"What!" Jay was about to ask more questions but the yellow circle was right behind him so he ran for it, "Just." Jay puffed, "Ten minutes." Jay puffed again, "And I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Archie was walking into the Billiard Room. He found a card the proved to him that Atlanta wasn't the killer. With a smile he crossed her off his list and found Neil on the pool table, "Okay, so this is a quick thing, you have three minutes to find Atlanta. She was knocked out from behind. If you don't get to her before the time… the killer will finish her off.<p>

"Okay, I'm on it!" Archie said as he ran down to save Atlanta

It took him about two minuets to find Atlanta so he ran down to help her up. "Archie?" Atlanta asked

"It's okay, I'm here." Archie said holding Atlanta close

Herry began to walk into the kitchen and found Neil sitting at the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see. I was told to come here and give you a clue." Neil said as he looking at Herry "So far everyone has ignored me and kept on walking right past me. I'm trying to tell them that there is another me here… an evil version of me that just leads them on a wild goose chase."

"That's odd…" Herry mumbled

"I know it is… anyway. Do you want to know your clue?" Neil asked

"Okay… but what is it?" He asked

"I cant tell you specifically but I can tell you in a riddle." Neil said looking away. With a sigh, he began the riddle, "Sometimes life will lie. Sometimes people lie. Sometimes it's living, others are dead. But to find the killer, why not ask the dead."

"Okay… do you know the answer Neil?" Herry asked looking at Neil

"No, I mean the dead, dead… the ones that are not ghosts." Neil spoke as he slowly faded away

With a sigh, Herry began to make his way outside to find the game's cemetery.

* * *

><p>Theresa began to walk to the Study Room and began to talk to herself, "This is strange…"<p>

"What is it?" a voice said from behind. As Theresa jumped around, she found it was Cronus, "Well?"

"I have found that no one has killed the owner." Theresa said as she quickly looked at he list

"Well done. You have completed to living list." Cronus said as he waved his hand

"Wait!" Theresa yelled

"What now?" Cronus sighed

"I think I know who killed the owner… but I need everyone here." Theresa said as she smiled a mischievous smile

"Very well." Cronus said as he moved his hands around which caused everyone to magically pop into the room. Jay was in a running position so he ran into the wall that was close by and fell on the floor. Odie was walking and bumped into Cronus which caused him to jump back to the others. Archie and Atlanta were sitting down on the floor so they were okay and didn't bump into anything… but Herry… he was sitting on a fence, so when he popped into the room and feel on the ground.

"What the?" Odie asked

"I think I know who the killer is." Theresa said

'Who is it?" everyone asked

"I accuse. It was Cronus, with his godly powers, inside this house." Theresa smiled

Cronus smirked and said, "Well done."

There everyone was back at the park except for Cronus

"Well, that was easy…" Odie mumbled

"Let's go back to the gods and tell them our story." Atlanta said cheerfully, because a. she was back to the normal world and b. she wasn't wearing a dress.

* * *

><p>Okay here you are! Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	4. The Question

Thank you everyone for the reviews!

Sorry that it has been like months but I have been really busy. I will try my best to update regularly...

Again sorry for the too long of an update.

* * *

><p>When the seven, young heroes walked into their new home, most wanted to go to bed. Herry, however, wanted something to eat first then head to bed.<p>

So when everyone else was settling into their new beds, Herry sat down with his sandwich thinking about what happened when they were in the game of mystery.

Flashback

_Herry walked down the path and found Cronus waiting for him._

_"What do you want?" Herry growled, prepared to fight_

_"Me? Oh I'm just here to show you that you are being tricked." Cronus smirked_

_"What do you mean?" asked a confused Herry_

_"What I mean is this; the gods told you something that may not be true. I want to talk to you about my vision of how I want to world to be when it is under my power." Cronus spoke, "Imagine this: no more wars, peace on earth, no pain, and a golden statue of me in every country and city... only to name a few things of what I want..." Cronus then looked at Herry in the eyes and said, "And if you help me, you can also have a few statues."_

End of flashback

"Is what he said true?" Herry asked himself as he took out his mobile

The next morning Jay called everyone down so they could all get to know each other. Everyone agreed that it was a great plan so they all sat down in the lounge started to talk about their destiny

"If you ask me, it is just a joke. "Grumbled Archie

"But I'm sure the prophesy was spot on with one of our secrets." Theresa spoke remembering the prophesy

"Theresa is right." Jay spoke with confidence, "I know I did hear my secret when they told us the prophesy. If you didn't hear yours, put your hand up." after a moments, no one put their hand up, "What we need to do now is to figure out how to stop Cronus. Hopefully without any lives being lost."

"But Jay. If the prophesy know our secrets that we never told anyone, then I'm pretty sure the betrayer will die." Atlanta said stating the fact

"I don't care. If the prophesy told us that we had to kill our own family, would you do it?" Jay asked, Atlanta knew that Jay was right so she didn't say anything

Neil placed down his mirror and simply said, "I think Cronus knows where we live."

"What makes you say that?" Odie asked as everyone looked at Neil

"Well first, he is a god... and second, he is here." Neil said pointing to the door

"Huh?" everyone sounded then looked at the door and saw Cronus, "Cronus!"

"Yes, it is me." Cronus smirked

"How do you know where we live?" Herry asked ready for a fight

"Let's just say that someone told me." Cronus stated then looked around, "Nice place... but could use a souvenir from our first battle."

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked

"Just the evil Neil from that little game we played." smirked Cronus

There, a ghost appeared out of no wear and floated to Neil. They both looked at each other, turned their heads and then smiled

"Hey there good lookin'!" the two Neil's spoke

"Have fun." Cronus smirked leaving in his portal

"What do we do now?" Odie asked

"First we tell the gods, and then we go on from there." Jay spoke leading everyone out

"Not so fast!" the ghostly Neil spoke, "In order to leave, someone needs to tell everyone a secret."

"And if we don't?" Jay asked

"Well, you will be here until you decide to realise a secret." the transparent Neil said with a grin

After a few awkward chuckles, Neil look at the ghost self, "Well, you know when you are in the awkward moment when you don't know whether you should tell someone they have food wedged between their teeth..." and pointed to his teeth

The ghost Neil was confused at first then asked, "Do I have something between my teeth?"

The others were confused and could just look back and forth between the two different Neil's, "I'm afraid so." Neil spoke sympathetically.

"I'll be right back..." the Ghost Neil spoke flying to a place that would show his reflection

Once when he was out of ear shot, Neil looked at the others like nothing happened and asked, "Well, isn't anyone going to open the door?"

Jay was the first to snap out of Neil's little act and went to open the door, which did open. When everyone was out, Odie asked, "How did you know that would work?"

Neil smiled and said, "I know me best out of all of us."

"What will he do when he finds out that he doesn't have anything between his teeth?" Herry wondered out loud

"That may take some time." Neil smirked, everyone looked at him with questionable eyes, "He is a ghost... and ghosts don't have any reflections."

It then clicked to everyone that Neil was right. "To be honest, I didn't know that you could do anything like that." Atlanta admitted, which everyone but Neil agreed to what Atlanta just said

"I have many talents." Neil spoke. After a few moments, Jay and Theresa stopped running which caused Atlanta to stop which that made Archie to stop. So that caught the attention of Odie and Herry to stop, but Neil didn't see them stop and found himself to pump into something. "What was that?"

"So, I see you escaped." Cronus said looking ashamed

* * *

><p>And that is that chapter.<p>

Have a great day! or night...


	5. Camping Part 1

Sorry about the long wait… some things have been happening and I now have time to update this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Cronus?" Jay hissed, ready for a fight<p>

Sighing Cronus spoke, "The sooner you all reveal your secret, the sooner I will win."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Theresa spoke, protecting her secret

"Then this is war." Cronus said, smirking is signitur smirk

"War doesn't deterimine who is right, only who is left." Neil pointed out

"Are you sure." Cronus spoke his last words before he left

"We need to tell the gods what happened." Jay spoke walking to the new high school

**New Olympia High**

When they told the gods what happened, Ares spoke straight away, "We need to toughen you up."

"I must say, I do agree with you." Hera spoke slowly

"I know, how about we rough it up." Ares suggesting a way to toughen up the heros

"What do you mean, 'Rough it up'?" Odie asked concered

"For your first lesson, you shall go camping." Ares spoke looking at Hermes as to tell him to get everything ready, "Just go back to brownstone and Athena will tell you the rest."

**At Brownstone**

"I understand. Now, I shall prepare the food while you guys pack." Athena spoke turning around slicing up bread

When the heros finished packing, Jay was the first one to ask Athena, "Why do we need to go camping and when will we be back?"

Athena smiled and picked up a tomato and said, "This camping trip will help by knowing how to stand a fight." Athena placed down the tomato and started to cut it while speaking, "And you will be back when you know the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

"Can you help us with that last part?" Neil asked

Athena picked up the sliced tomato and said, "Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit. Wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad."

"I guess that helps…" Theresa spoke nodding softly

"It is time to leave." Athena said packing the food into a bag, "See you soon."

**Somewhere in South America**

The heros were teleported to a place in South America. As time went on, Archie was trying to start a fire and later on he said, "How is it one careless match can start a forest fire, but it takes a whole box to start a campfire?"

"Pass it here." Neil sighed as he began to light to campfire

Herry decided to response to Archie's little comment and said, "Don't forget, we live in a society where pizza gets to your house before the police."

In a matter of seconds the campfire was done thanks to Neil who smiled proudly

After about half an hour, Archie and Theresa were already at each other's throuts, "You are just over reacting." Archie fought back

"I'm not!" Theresa spoke with some hiss

"Come on, what happened." Jay asked braking the fight

"Drama Queen here claims that she saw something move by the bushes." Archie spoke

"So? We are in a forest, so there will be some wildlife around." Atlanta said in a calming voice

"But this thing wasn't an animal, it was human sized." Theresa defended

"It could have been a bear." Jay spoke, trying to finish this little argument

"I guess…" Theresa sighed half-defeated

"See, nothing to worry about." Archie smirked

Theresa turned to Archie when no one else was around and hissed, "My opinion may have changed, but not the fact that I am right."

Archie rolled his eyes as he went by the campfire. No one saw, that in the shadows, someone was their… and all you could see were red eyes.

"Before it gets too dark, I'm going for a hike. Who wants to join?" Atlanta asked. Archie agreed to go and Theresa noticed that Atlanta kinda looked like she just wanted to go with Archie so she decided to claim that she was too tired

"Sure I'll go." Herry said, but was pulled down by Theresa, "Hey, what was that for?"

"I need you here to… wash the dishes." Theresa lied. She saw from the corner of her eye that Atlanta gave her a silent thank you.

"But…" Herry complained, Theresa shook her head and pointed her finger to the dirty dishes

Archie and Atlanta had been walking around for a while so they decided to turn back to camp, "Are you kidding!" Atlanta laughed

"Yeah, my mum freaked out a little when she found out that her son had purple hair." Archie laughed a little, but with a little, tiny hint of sadness in his eyes

As they were talking, Atlanta's arm warmer got stuck on a twig. She freaked out a lot but tried not to show it. Lucky for her, it came undone before Archie noticed anything

"What happened?" Archie asked

"Um, nothing major." Atlanta spoke walking quickly

"Don't go too far." A voice said from behind

"Cronus." Both replied to the voice, prepared to fight

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you… but it's still on the list." Cronus warned

Atlanta quickly pulled out her whistle and blew it as loud as she could, "The others would have heard that, so I suggest you run away know."

"Um, no." Cronus replied as she used his godly powers and had them crash into a tree

"Now I see why we needed to toughen up." Archie coughed as he stood up, only to be knocked down again

"The prophesy said that seven heroes will stand in my way. But if I remove two, the prophesy will be broken." Cronus smirked, prepared to finish the two young heroes off

"Stop right there Cronus!" Jay's voice yelled out

"Jay!" Both Archie and Atlanta cheered, coughing a little

"I told you something was there… and it's not an animal." Theresa commented

"We are talking about Cronus here." Archie added to Theresa's comment

Theresa thought about it a little then said, "True." Implying that Cronus did act like an animal.

"We will surround him and then fight." Jay told everyone, so they nodded their heads and surrounded Cronus

Cronus waited until the last second to say, "Oh Jay, you need to do better than that." As the used his evil powers to knock everyone off their feet. "Next time, try and make it a little harder." Cronus joked while laughing, "Seems like you and your friends have been defeated."

"Hey Cronus!" Shouted Neil's voice, "Come here!"

Cronus was confused so he turned around only to have dust thrown in his eyes, "Hey!" Hissed Cronus as he opened us his portal and ran to his secret hideout

"You did good Neil." Jay congratulated

"What made you continue fighting?" Herry wondered

Neil just replied with, "Some people say 'if you can't beat them, join them.' I say 'if you can't beat them, beat them', because they will be expecting you to join them, so you will have the element of surprise."

"Man, you are just filled with luck." Odie spoke

"You got that right." Neil smiled one of those million dollar smiles

**At camp**

"Time to wake up everyone!" Jay yelled to wake everyone up.

"What time is it?" Atlanta asked trying to force herself awake with Theresa behind her

"Five in the morning." Jay replied

"Five! Are you kidding! That's too early!" Atlanta complained

Archie smirked and said, "Don't forget what they say, 'the early bird gets the early worm."

Atlanta glared at Archie and said, "The early bird might get the early worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese."

Archie sighed as a sign of defeat. He then noticed that Odie was on his laptop, "What are you doing on your laptop?"

Odie looked up and said, "I just was just wanted researching some things… and playing chess."

Herry heard the word chess and said, "A computer once beat me at chess, but it was no match for me at kick boxing."

Odie had his eyes wide open and said, "Remind me to never let you near my laptop."

Theresa walked over to Archie and said, "Sorry about how I acted before… some things just scare me in the dark."

Archie looked up and smiled, "No problem."

Theresa smiled and said, "You are such a good friend that if we were on a sinking ship together and there was only one life jacket…" Archie had a smiled waiting for a Theresa to finish her sweet statement, "I'd miss you heaps and think of you often."

With that, Theresa stood up off the ground and walked off, leaving Archie planning his evil revenge.

* * *

><p>Okay, here you are. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Just to let you know I'll be in Adelaide soon so I won't update for a while (like that even matters) and once when I'm back I will update as soon as possible.

Also, there is a poll on my profile for what other story you want me to update. I am going to force myself to complete my other stories until they are finished!

Have a great time everyone!


	6. Camping Part 2

Hey, I am back. I'll tell you the truth, I have been home for two weeks, but I was sick… And don't get me started about Adelaide… Any who… the point is that I am back and here is the new chapter. Have fun!

* * *

><p>It has been two nights since the young hero's had an encounter with Cronus.<p>

This night, they all decided to tell unfortunate stories about themselves.

"That is nothing… one Christmas, my Nan gave me some cold, hard cash." Herry stated

"What's so bad about that?" Archie asked

"It was five dollars frozen in ice." Herry finished causing everyone to laugh, "Odie, your turn." Herry spoke

"Okay, let me think…" Odie began to think back, after a few seconds, Odie smirked and said, "Well, when I was seven, I was on the computer and something popped up. So I called out to my parents and asked them, 'Who's General Failure and why is he reading my disk?'"

Everyone could only laugh at what Odie just said, after checking the time, Jay spoke up, "We need to go to sleep. Ares is coming by tomorrow to 'toughen us up'."

That left the others to sigh with disappointment, Odie then spoke up, "I just need to do some technical updates to my laptop then I will hit the sack."

"I need to stay up too… make sure that Cronus won't be here." Herry spoke suspiciously

"Okay. Just go to bed whenever you can." Jay spoke stepping into his tent.

Once when the others minus Odie stepped into their tents, Herry turned around headed to the woods, while Odie was clicking around on his computer.

* * *

><p>In the dark, Herry saw a shadow like figure, "Cronus."<p>

"Ah, Herry is it?" Cronus said walking out from the shadow, into the moon light, "Have you decided?"

With that, Herry looked at Cronus in the eyes and said, "I have decided."

* * *

><p>Odie was clicking around on his computer and walked off.<p>

Once when Odie was out of view, Herry just entered into the camping site and noticed Odie's laptop was still on. So Herry went straight to the laptop and began to click around…

* * *

><p>It is morning time and the young heroes were eating their breakfast, and getting ready for Ares' arrival.<p>

"Morning!" Theresa smiled

"Why are you so happy this morning." Grumbled Archie

"It is surprising what people dream of." Theresa stated

Shrugging it off, Archie was about to take a bite from his breakfast but something got in his way, "Hey, who done that!"

"Do you want to say that to my face." Challenged Ares

"No! Sorry Ares." Archie apologised.

"What do you think you are eating?" yelled Ares

"Breakfast?" questioned Neil

"Who told you can eat breakfast?" yelled an angered Ares

This shocked all of the heroes, except one, that one just acted surprised, "So we need to do anything you say on an empty stomach?" argued Odie

Ares gave Odie an evil eye and yelled, "What did you think?" This made everyone jump back a little, "Now, first I want you all to race to the mountains within five minutes."

"What? But even the closet mountains are half an hour away." Odie fought back

"Fine, you have ten minutes." Ares spoke

"But!" Theresa tried to fight back

"No buts!" Ares yelled, "Your time starts now."

It took a few seconds, until they all began to run as fast as they can.

Atlanta decided to use her super speed to be on Ares' good side… only to have this happen…

"Atlanta!" growled Ares'

"Yes sir!" Atlanta replied straight away and began to scratch her wrists.

"You must not any special abilities." Ordered Ares

With a sigh, Atlanta began to run the normal way…

* * *

><p>There were other things like this. For instance, they had to cut down trees by using smaller sticks. And later on, they also had to climb trees just without their hands. Oh and half of their day was spent to run around the forest…<p>

"Okay, it is time for a six minuet break." Ares spoke

Groaning, the young heroes walked to their camping site, "If I need to run again, please, kill me…" Odie said with shaking legs

"Hey Odie, can I borrow your laptop?" questioned Neil

"Yeah go for it." Odie replied collapsing on the floor

"Guys, I think Ares isn't the real Ares." Neil spoke plainly

This made the others look at Neil with suspicious eyes, "What makes you say that?" questioned Theresa

Neil looked up and said, "Well Odie left his email open and Hermes emailed him and said, 'Hey sorry guys, but Ares can't make it.' So I am just guessing that it isn't really him."

"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell us Odie?" growled an angry Archie

"I don't know what happened… I don't remember receiving this email." Odie defended himself

"So that means that all this time, it was Cronus?" wined Herry

"I'm afraid so…" Jay sighed, and angry at himself for not realising it sooner

"Time's up." Cronus yelled in the image of Ares

"I don't think so." Atlanta hissed picking up a long, think stick that she could use as a staff

"We know who you are." Herry growled pounding his fists together

"Well, you sure did take your time." Cronus mumbled turning back to his own image, "Oh well, this game was fun. Maybe next time, my helper will be more helpful." With that, Cronus went into his portal

"I don't know about you guys, but I seriously need to go to sleep…" Neil wined

"We all do buddy, we all do." Smiled Herry

* * *

><p>That night, when Odie and Herry walked into their tents, Jay pulled aside everyone else, "Guys, we need to keep an eye on Odie and Herry."<p>

"Why? Because they could be the 'betrayer'?" responded Neil

"Exactly." Jay stated, with that, the others walked into their tents, not wanting tomorrow to come.

Soon enough, everyone was sound asleep after a hard, exhorting day…

Only to be woken up in the middle of the night by Atlanta, because of her scream of pain…

* * *

><p>Okay, who knew all of that! Now, just a few questions…..<p>

Who do you think the betrayer is?

What is your favourite quote?

Why do you think Atlanta screamed?

What do you think of this story so far?

All these questions in so little time… Have a great day and/or night!


	7. Camping Part 3

Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, I had a writers block after writing down Atlanta's secret!

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Started by the loud scream, everyone ran to Atlanta's tent, "What's wrong Atlanta?" yelled Theresa<p>

"What happened?" Archie asked worried, inside, he was just completely petrified for Atlanta

Without asking, Jay unzipped the tent and found blood everywhere on her left wrist, "Blood isn't an easy thing to hide…" spoke Jay, remembering the prophesy

Sighing, Atlanta began to speak, "I'll tell you everything, but first, can I please have a first aid kit?"

After some time, once when Atlanta used the first aid kit to fix up the blood, she began to talk, "Okay, so my secret is that I am a cutter…" Atlanta waited a few seconds before she began to talk, "It all started when I was nine. My family were always arguing and at my school they were always back chatting. A month later, I began to cut my wrists."

With their faces trying to cover the fact that Atlanta was the one to cut her wrists, they couldn't believe it. But they were also concerned that since Atlanta's secret was revealed so soon, they were worried about their own secrets

"Well, will you try to stop?" Archie asked sincerely

Atlanta blankly looked at Archie's face, and sighed, "Fine."

"One down, six to go." Cronus' voice spoke from far away

Early next morning, Odie received a message from Hermes telling him that at noon, it will be time to leave, "Guys! Hermes emailed me saying that we are leaving at noon today."

"Good timing…" Theresa spoke

"What's wrong?" Jay asked concerned

"I don't want to see Cronus in the woods ever again." Replied Theresa

Jay could only laugh a little and shook his head, "We should pack up now so we will be ready for Hermes."

The rest only groaned in reply. Half way through the packing, Archie asked Atlanta a certain question, "How is your wrist?"

Atlanta looked down on her wrist and had a slightly panicked face, "Oh no…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" questioned Archie concerned

"I think it is infected." Half shouted Atlanta

"Let me see that." Odie spoke, examining her wrist, and then stated with a horrifying shock, "It is septicaemia, if we don't treat this soon, Atlanta will die!"

"What!" shouted the other heroes causing all the birds within their area to fly away

"We need to take her to the hospital now!" Odie yelled in a panic

"Odie, tell Hermes to come here now. Archie, you take care of Atlanta." Jay ordered

"Yes sir!" Odie and Archie stated at the same time

Within five minutes, Odie said, "Hermes will be here as soon as possible."

Everyone looked at Atlanta and noticed that she was tiring down, she was sweeting and from what Archie felt, she had a fever, there was no doubt about that.

"What are the symptoms?" Jay asked Odie

"What are we doing here?" Atlanta wondered

"Confusion…" Odie stated with a concerned voice, "sweating, high fever, a rash and an elevated heart rate. You may also notice Atlanta's breathing to be harder than usual and that will cause her to turn pale."

"That sounds too bad to be true…" spoke Archie trying his best not to cry, you could just see him shaking

"That's not all." Odie spoke slowly, "We need to keep an eye on Atlanta's blood pressure… because once when it is low enough… the bacteria will start attacking the major organs… including the brain."

"This is a nightmare!" cried Theresa

"What are you talking about?" Atlanta question, speaking so slowly, that it was like she was mumbling random words

Archie could only bite his lower lip to help stop his need to cry

"Where is Atlanta?" Hermes yelled

Archie picked Atlanta up and handed her to Hermes

"Come on, before it is too late. We will come back with the rest of the gear later." Hermes reasoned

Everyone jumped through the glowing portal, eager to help save Atlanta

In an instant, a man walked in for a horse as his body, "Where is she?"

Hermes rushed Atlanta to this man, no one cared to ask who this man was, for they were too worried about Atlanta and her well-being

"What happened?" Hera asked

Jay looked up and told Hera how they found out Atlanta's secret and the deadly infection

Night came along and the heroes wounded over to where Atlanta was, only to find her with her eyes closed and still

"How is she?" quested Archie, with his head low

"I don't know how to tell you this…" the man/horse guy spoke slowly

"Is it that bad?" Theresa questioned, bracing herself for the terrible news yet to come

"Well…" the guy was about to speak but was cut off by Archie

"She's dead isn't she." Spoke Archie, speaking what no one had the guts to say

"Um, no." the guy plainly said

"I knew it!" Neil yelled, "I couldn't bring myself to say but… wait what did you say?"

"I'm alive guys." Smiled Atlanta, jumping out of the hard bed she was in

"Thank you." Everyone said, smiling at the half man half horse guy

"What is your name?" Atlanta asked

"My name is Chiron." Chiron introduced, "Now, take Atlanta home and rest for today. Come back tomorrow and everything will be fine."

"What about our camping gear?" Herry asked

"Ares is getting them now." Chiron spoke smiling

"Again, thank you." Jay said, turning around to head to Brownstone

Soon enough, it was bed time, it was time for the heroes to go to sleep.

Once when everyone was in bed, Herry laid in his bed, and thought out loud, "Next time…"

* * *

><p>And there you have it, did you enjoy it?<p>

Yes, that disease is a real disease! I researched it myself just for this story.

Hope you have a great life!


	8. Just Another Day For A Hero

Hey, here is another chapter!

This chapter is based on a Charmed episode that I watched

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since Cronus last attacked, and the young heroes have been bored out of their minds, except when they were with Ares… which they were at this current moment.<p>

"Faster Atlanta!" Ares yelled

Atlanta stopped running and yelled "I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Hey Odie, my phone isn't working, can you please fix it?" Theresa asked Odie

"Yeah sure." Odie replied grabbing the mobile that Theresa had on her

"Okay, that is our lesson for today." Ares admitted, "I'll see you tomorrow."

While walking outside, Archie spoke, "I believe I speak for everyone when I say this, sometimes I wish I wasn't part of this prophecy'."

"You got that right." Atlanta replied

Cronus was watching not too far away, smirking while he said, "As you wish, young Achilles."

That night, while everyone was in bed, besides the betrayer, some kind of glow covered the earth, causing some things to change…

When it came to the morning, Archie noticed that he was laying on some kind of hard road, "What?" was all he could say

"What did I tell you about sleeping on the road!" a familiar voice yelled

Jumping up, Archie realised as to where he was, "Oh no…" were the only words that could escape his lips

For a second, the world seemed to stop, and out of nowhere, Cronus appeared, "What do you want Cronus." Hissed Archie

"You wished that you weren't part of the prophecy." Cronus defended himself

Growling, Archie spoke, "Whatever you did, take it back now…"

Cronus smirked and replied with, "Only when you tell me what your secret is."

"Never." Archie sneered to Cronus

"Just call when you are ready." Cronus replied, vanishing, which caused the man to unfreeze

This man was about a foot taller than Archie, orange hair, and dressed in a formal suit. He did seem to be in his forties and had a wedding ring on his finger

"Leave now and I won't call the cops!" the angry man yelled

"Okay, I'll leave, but do tell me as to where I am." Archie bargained

Sighing, the man replied to him, "You are on the outskirts of New Olympia. Now leave."

Turning around, Archie tried to find his way to the school which he hopped had the gods and goddesses.

About half an hour of wondering around, he noticed a jeep and decided to 'borrow' it. So he jumped in and began to drive around following any signs that may or may not lead him to where he needs to go.

Sometime went by and he could tell it was past lunch time, so he tried to find a fast food join… and as luck would have it, he found a pizza store that he and the others usually go to. So he jumped out of the car and ran inside

Only to find the place has been infested with people looking like Cronus

"What's going on here?" Archie yelled, which caused all the Cronus' to look at him

"Look at that, a new comer, must tell Cronus." One Cronus spoke

Archie then noticed the back of a police officer and then asked, "Please help me."

The police officer turned around and had a face of Cronus too, in fear, Archie ran out of the building and ran to anywhere his feet could take him.

He was too busy running that he didn't notice that he ran past New Olympia High. Archie was running so much that he made it across town and crashed into someone

"Hey watch it Cr-" the person with a female voice stopped and said, "What do you think you are doing here! Don't you watch the news?"

Archie looked at the person better and gasped, "Atlanta!"

"How do you know my name?" Atlanta questioned

"Don't you remember me? I'm Archie." Archie more so begged than stated

"I don't know an Archie, but I do suggest that you leave now." Atlanta ordered and started to walk away

Archie knew he had to say something to make her to believe him, so he said the first thing to come into his mind, "I know who you are!"

This caused Atlanta to turn around and speak, "You have no idea who I really am."

Archie took this opportunity and said, "I know that you are a descendant of Atalanta, and your secret is that you cut yourself!"

Atlanta looked closely in his eyes, "How do you know?"

"I don't know what happened. One minuet we were at Brownstone and the next I wake up to find myself on the outskirts of New Olympia." Archie explained

"What else do you know?" questioned Atlanta

"I know that there are others… you have Jay, Theresa, Odie, Herry and Neil." Archie spoke

Sighing, Atlanta than said, "Follow me." She began to walk further and further away from New Olympia.

"What happened?" Archie asked

"The gods didn't have time to find the seventh descendant, which I am guessing is you, and Cronus took over the world." Atlanta explained

"Well that explains the many clones of Cronus…" Archie mumbled

After another half hour, Archie saw Atlanta stop walking and lifted a trap door that was on the ground covered by dirt, "Guests first." Atlanta spoke

Archie jumped in and realised that he didn't have anything on his heel, but shrugged it off. Atlanta then leads him to the new hide out where the young heroes had to stay, "Atlanta, who is this!" Jay growled

"He is one of us… he knows my secret… and our names." Atlanta defended

"So does Cronus." Jay fought back

"Jay, you are the leader and the descendant of Jason." Archie defended himself

"And my secret?" Jay challenged

"Where I come from, where ever _that_ is, no one knows your secret." Archie spoke crossing his arms

"Fine, who are you." Jay asked

"My name is Archie and I am the descendant of Achilles." Archie briefly described himself

"Let's talk this over in privet." Theresa suggested in a voice to quiet

While everyone huddled together, Archie then noticed where he was… his surroundings were so dark due to the lack of light, but there were fire touches that glowed brightly and that showed that the walls were make out of brown, crumbling bricks.

There were seats and what looked like a group of beds that seemed to be made out of brick too… with only a very thin blanket on each hard bed

"If you really are the descendant of Achilles, then why weren't you limping on your left heel." Challenged Atlanta who had a frown on her face

Archie began to panic, "But I am! Tell me anything and I can answer it!"

Theresa studied him and told everyone in the small group, "He is telling the truth."

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked

Archie began to think back and said, "We had just finished training with Ares and I said, "I believe I speak for everyone when I say this, sometimes I wish I wasn't part of this prophecy' and everything was fine until I woke up… well… here…"

"Do you know anything else?" Odie spoke after so long of not talking since Archie's arrival

"Cronus appeared to me said told me that if I want to go back, I need to tell my secret…" Archie sighed in defeat

"Cronus will go to nothing just so he can rule the world…" hissed Jay, "You must try not to tell Cronus what your secret is… if you can help it."

Nodding in agreement, Archie knew he had to do his best not to say a word. Neil then began to speak, "Since no one is going to say this, then I will… how are we going to take Archie back to where he belongs?"

After a few moments in silence Archie said out of the blue, "Cronus did tell me that when I was ready to tell him my secret, then I should just call him."

"Okay, I like the sound of that." Jay agreed

"Okay, so Archie will call Cronus, then what? We attack him and force an undefeatable god to tell us how to take Archie back?" Neil questioned

"That's right." Jay smirked

"Wait, wait, wait…" Herry shouted loud enough to catch everyone's attention, "If Archie here doesn't have the wonky heel, what if he lost everything that made him the descendant of Achilles?"

Sighing in defeat, everyone had to think twice about if they should or shouldn't call Cronus…

After so long, Archie just shouted, "Even if I do or don't have Achilles blood in me, I want to go back to where I was. Back to where I belong."

"Are you sure? You might die?" Theresa warned

"I'm as ready as I will ever be." Archie spoke with confidence

Jay then ordered, "Archie, you call Cronus, everyone else, hid so we can attack Cronus by surprise."

Nodding in response, everyone went into their positions, and then Archie yelled, "Cronus! Come here now!"

Cronus then appeared behind Archie and said, "So, are you ready to tell me your secret…"

Archie smirked and said, "No…"

Jay was the first one to come out with his sword, and sliced off Cronus' right ear. Hissing in pain, Cronus automatically covered his ear. Once when he removed his hand, his ear grow back

Growling, Cronus formed some kind of fire in his hands and wrapped it around Jay, and then it turned into some kind of rope

Theresa than ran out with her nun-chucks and tried her best to attack Cronus… only to have the same thing happen to here. The same thing happened to Atlanta, Herry, Neil and Odie

"Tell me now Archie… or else." Cronus threatened, forming a fist with his hands, which caused the ropes to tighten. The other heroes screamed in pain, "tell me!" Cronus taunted, tightening his fist, which caused a louder, more painful kind of scream

Archie only had his eyes on Atlanta, seeing her in pain was enough to make him break, "Fine!" Archie yelled

Coughing from the lack of breath, Atlanta tried to shout 'no' but couldn't find the breath

"My secret is that… I have no family." Archie admitted. That caused the ropes to disappear and all the heroes know who Archie is

"Two down… five to go." Cronus smirked vanishing

"Why did you do that?" Atlanta hissed

"I didn't want to see you hurt!" Archie fought back

"Guys! You can fight as much as you like when we are at Brownstone… but until then, Archie, tell us more about this secret of yours…" Theresa reasoned

Sighing, Archie began to talk, "I left home because life wasn't so easy… since I was born with purple hair, my _mother _wasn't too pleased… and since my _father_ wasn't around, life wasn't so cheerful…"

"I'm sorry Archie." All the heroes could manage to say

"Now let's go home…" smiled Archie but soon realised something, "But first… could someone get me a walking stick or something…"

"Why is that?" Odie asked

"Well my left heel has nothing covering it… so I won't be able to walk…" Archie replied

Laughing, Herry said, "Don't worry… I have that covered."

"You do?" everyone asked Herry

While walking down the street, Archie folded his arms and said, "This is embarrassing …"

There, in a group, Archie was being carried by Herry to Brownstone… and out of all days, many girls were out… and giggling at what they saw

That night, Jay waited for Herry and Odie to go to bed and pulled the others aside, "Do you guys remember how Herry just suddenly came up his theory as to when Archie didn't have Achilles blood in him…"

Thinking it through, the others nodded, "So what are you saying? Herry is the betrayer?" Archie questioned

"I'm just saying that we need to keep an eye on Herry to be sure." Jay replied

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed it!<p> 


	9. Man's Worst Enemy

Here is the newest chapter, enjoy

A MidNight Lover: This is based on the episode, 'Man's Worst Enemy', as you might be able to tell my the name of the chapter, and you will find a few quotes from the show. And just so you all know, I haven't seen this episode for ages and I was going to watch it... but that was the reason I took so long to update... So I just researched the episode and read whats what.

Atlanta: Okay we get it! Can we just read this chapter! I want to know who the betrayer is!

Archie: Yeah!

A MidNight Lover: Fine... Neil... you know what to do

Neil: A MidNight Lover does not own, and never will own Class of the Titans. Nor does she own Jay, Theresa, Atlanta, Archie, Odie, Herry or most importantly... me!

* * *

><p>The heroes were making crafts for their mothers since next week was mother's day. All were laughing and having fun, except for Theresa, whom had slight tears in her eyes.<p>

"I can't wait until my mum reads this." Herry smiled, placing some glitter on some paper.

Archie was helping Atlanta with her mother's day card since he was disowned by his own mother, "I must ask, what is it like to have a mother who actually cares about you?"

Silence filled the air for a moment, "You could say, caring, whenever you are sick, she will be right next to you." Jay explained

"On my birthday, my mum would bake me a batch of her chocolate chip cookies." Odie explained thinking back to when he was home

"My mother would was always there for me, through thick and thin." Herry smiled, closing his eyes

"I remember that every time I came home from school mum would ask me if anyone made fun of me." Neil spoke… once when he did, he stopped everything and placed his hand over his mouth

All eyes were on him, "People made fun of you?" Atlanta asked

"You could say that I was bullied at school." Neil sighed scratching the back of his neck

"You were bullied!" Archie exclaimed, not believing his ears

"Yes…" Neil sighed again

"Is that a secret? The secret that you must protect from Cronus? Are you the one with many secrets?" Odie asked

Neil then explained, "No, that isn't my secret." After an awkward silence, Neil added, "Well… aren't we going to continue the mother's day present making?"

Everyone went back to work, after some time, everyone finished their work, "Who would like to show their creation first?" Jay asked

Atlanta and Archie showed their work, it had "Loves you lots mum!" written on it in pink and purple writing with some purple glitter around it

Herry was next to show his work, it had a picture of a caramel tart and brown letters saying, "To my humble mother."

Next came Neil… there is only one way to explain his work… perfect…

It came to Jay's turn, it had a picture of a sunset behind some mountains with words saying, "Happy Mother's day."

Theresa couldn't hold it in anymore, she through her card on the couch and ran away crying, "What's wrong with Theresa?" Jay asked surprised

"Let's see her card and find out." Odie suggested, as Atlanta picked up the card and turned it around repeatedly

"There's nothing on it?" Atlanta told everyone, still turning the card around

"You mean that during that hour, she done nothing on her card?" Archie asked, examining the card himself

"Atlanta, check on Theresa." Jay ordered, Atlanta nodded her head and ran upstairs

Since no one was going to ask the question, Herry asked, "So… do you think that it has something to do with her secret?"

Atlanta knocked on Theresa's door, she could hear Theresa mumble something close to 'Who is it?'

"Theresa, it's Atlanta, are you okay?" Atlanta spoke, pressing her ear against the door

Theresa opened up the door which caused Atlanta to lose her balance for a second

"Do you want to talk?" Atlanta asked, looking at Theresa with sympathy

Closing her eyes, Theresa nodded her head, "May as well tell the others as well…"

Atlanta walked Theresa downstairs and told everyone to sit down and shut up, "Theresa is going to tell us something."

Everyone sat down not wanting to be on Atlanta's bad side, Theresa took a deep and spoke, "When I was five, my mum died… she died from a car accident…"

"I'm sorry Theresa…" Jay spoke with a gentle voice

"It's not your fault." Atlanta spoke, with sympathy in her voice

Taking in a deep breath, Theresa spoke her next sentence, "There is something I never told anyone… I caused the accident…" tears were now in her eyes

Before anyone could say anything, Cronus appeared in the centre of their circle, "Talk about being the centre of attention." Neil said with a sigh looking at Cronus, "That reminds me, we should tell the gods that Cronus knows where we live."

"What do you want, Cronus?" Jay hissed, finding himself protecting Theresa

Cronus looked at Jay and said, "I just though since one of you heroes where telling a secret, I may as well be here."

"And why would we tell the secret now?" Archie asked, glaring at Cronus while standing in front of Atlanta

"Well, we all know that I will win at the end." Cronus replied looking at his own finger nails. With a frustrated sigh, the young heroes knew he was right.

After a highly tense moment, Neil spoke up, "Cronus, if you are here, we won't tell you the secret."

Cronus looked at Neil, and scanned the room, "Fine, I will… oh and by the way… _I _am the one who let the dogs out." Cronus stepped into his portal leaving the young heroes confused

Stunned, Neil asked, "What did he mean by, 'I'm the one who let the dogs out'? Has he been listening to our music?"

Dogs began to howl, "I don't know Neil. But we will find out." Jay spoke, "Come on, we better tell the gods what is happening."

"And we must not forget to tell the gods that Cronus knows where we live." Neil added walking outside

The heroes ran to Herry's truck to drive to New Olympia High. When they made it they ran to the Janitors locker and ran through the glowing, blue portal.

"Why the rush?" Hera asked, turning around to face the heroes

"Cronus left a message, 'I am the one who let the dogs out'… do you know what he means?" Jay explained to Hera

Hera, with wide eyes, spoke, "The only dog I can think of is Cerberus, Hade's dog."

"Why do I have a feeling we will be dead?" Neil asked, speaking what everyone else thought of

"How can we stop Cerberus?" Jay asked in his leader's voice

"Let's call Persephone. She will know." Hera spoke, "Persephone!"

Persephone walked into the room and asked, "You called?"

"Cerberus has escaped." Hera informed which caused Persephone to gasp, "Mind to explain to our heroes who to capture Cerberus?"

"It's easy as cake." Persephone spoke, smiling

"I believe the expression is, 'Easy as pie'… but you Greek gods have your own expressions, who am I to judge." Neil corrected

All eyes were on Neil, "I mean, Cerberus loves cake, can't get enough of it." Persephone spoke, causing all eyes on here

"You mean... the dog loves cake?" Atlanta asked

Nodding, Persephone added, "And to calm him down, you need to play Orpheus's lyre… he can't resist the beautiful sound it makes." Persephone smiled to finish her sentence

Herry's phone sounded, playing classical music, "Um, I'll just get that…" Herry spoke awkwardly

Jay looked back at Persephone, "Where can we find Orpheus's lyre?" Jay asked, back to leader mode

Still smiling, "You just ask Orpheus to borrow his lyre and all should be good." Scanning around, Persephone added, "I think Jay, Theresa and Archie should find Orpheus."

"What should we do?" Atlanta asked for herself plus Herry, Neil and Odie

"You four find Cerberus and keep a track of him." Persephone spoke turning around to water her flowers

Herry came back and said, "My granny's dog, Pepe is missing."

"Cerberus must have lured him away… sorry about that sweetie… I'll talk to Hades about that." Persephone said, still watering her flowers

"Ready everyone?" Jay asked everyone who all nodded their heads, except Herry, who was lost

"Eh, what's going on?" Herry asked confused

"Odie, explain to Herry what is going on. Theresa, Archie and I will go and talk to Orpheus." Jay told everyone as he turned around with Theresa and Archie right behind him

However, before Jay moved on to his tenth step, Odie pipped up, "One problem." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Odie, "Who plays the lyre these days? It's so lame."

There was silence for a while, until Theresa spoke up, "I do…"

Odie's eyes were wide open to hear what he just heard, "Oh… well that's… good."

Jay's eyes gleamed with joy and his smile wide, "No, that's great!"

* * *

><p>"…And that is about it." Odie explained jumping out of Herry's truck<p>

Herry closed the door of his truck and said, "Right… I get it… I think…"

Atlanta began to look around for tracks that Cerberus might have left behind, "Neil, do you have the cake?" asked Atlanta

"Of cause I do, what makes you think I didn't." Neil asked, as he turned around to collect the cake from the truck

Off from the distance, they could hear a dog howl… but not your everyday howl, more of a scarier, creepier and freakier type of howl. Shivering, Atlanta grabbed the rope and asked, "This is unbreakable rope… right?"

Herry looked around as another howl could be heard, "We'll soon find out…"

Neil began to set the trap as the howling sound seem to be coming closer, Odie was finding the best place to hide when waiting for Cerberus, Atlanta was making sure everything was going as planned and Herry… well… he was eyeing off the cake…

"I wonder how the others are going?" Neil wondered out loud

* * *

><p>As Jay, Archie and Theresa made it to the gates were Cerberus was supposed to be, they heard an unmistakable chuckle, "Cronus!" Jay hissed with fury, "Theresa, go and find Orpheus, Archie and I will handle Cronus."<p>

Theresa nodded her head and she ran past the gates to find Orpheus. After five minutes of running, Theresa began to yell, "Orpheus! Orpheus!"

As minuets passed, all hope seemed to be lost… until she heard someone yell, "Eurydice? Is that you?" a man asked, looking up from his golden lyre

"Who?" Theresa asked confused

"Eurydice my love! You finally returned!" the man hugged Theresa thinking she was Eurydice, "Don't you recognise me? I'm Orpheus! Your husband."

"Husband?" Theresa asked, forgetting that he thought she was Eurydice

"My love, how can I help you?" Orpheus asked, smiling at who he thought was his wife

"Um, can I borrow your lyre?" Theresa asked, not sure what to say or do

"Anything you want, you can have!" Orpheus smiled, handing Theresa his lyre, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you for your lyre." Theresa spoke turning away, "Actually…"

* * *

><p>Neil placed the delicious looking cake in the middle of the trap as he Cerberus sounded to be too close for comfort. Once the cake was set, he turned around and ran to the bush where Atlanta, Herry and Odie were hiding.<p>

Just a few seconds after Neil was out of sight, Cerberus stepped into the picture, sniffing around looking for that wonderful scent he could smell. Just a moment later, he saw the cake, all three heads licked their lips as her bent down to eat the cake… only to be trapped in an ocean blue, triangular cage

"Now what do we do?" Neil asked, as Cerberus attempted to escape the small cage

"We just need to make sure he doesn't…" Atlanta began as Cerberus began to dig a tunnel out from the cage, ", do that!"

"I'm just going to run this way… you know… just to have a head start." Neil said as her ran away from Cerberus before he made it to the other side

"Yeah… good idea…" Atlanta agreed as Odie and Herry stood up to run off

* * *

><p>"You will never win Cronus!" Jay yelled, holding his sword in a defence way<p>

"That's where you are wrong Jay. Even the prophecy says I will win." Cronus grinned

Archie used his whip to take away both of Cronus' scythes, "Let's see what we can do without these!" Archie smiled at his success

Unfazed, Cronus had the scythes reappear in his hands, "Let's not."

The gates opened with Theresa walking out with Orpheus's lyre in her hands. After a few seconds later, a whole crowd of dead heroes appeared behind her, "Do you any help?" Theresa asked

"After him!" Orpheus yelled leading the dead to fight Cronus while Archie, Jay and Theresa fled from the scene

* * *

><p>Even though Neil, Odie, Herry and Atlanta split up, they all bumped into each other in an ally, "What are you guys doing here? Me? I was trying to run away from Cerberus! They all yelled at once, they could hear Cerberus's howl coming closer<p>

They backed up slowly, hoping Cerberus would miss them… just as Cerberus came into view… he entered the ally. You could hear his growl, it sound that of a lion, his steps so soft you couldn't hear any sound, every step he took had more power in it. They knew it was game over, until they heard a soft sound coming from behind Cerberus

"What's going on?" Neil asked, as he noticed Cerberus calmed down with a happy smile on all three faces

"You found the lyre!" Atlanta cheered

"Now, what do we do with Cerberus?" Herry asked, and at that moment, Hades appeared with a huge grin on his face

"I am so sorry about Cerberus. He just gets so excited when he is off his leash! Isn't that right!" Hades spoke patting Cerberus, "Daddy was looking for you everywhere!"

After a few seconds, Hades asked, "Now, who will I come with me to give Orpheus his lyre?"

At first, everyone's eyes were on Theresa, "I'm not going, he thinks I'm his beloved wife."

"I'll go." Odie said, having a hold on Orpheus's lyre

"Okay, ready to see Odysseus?" Hades asked Odie as they disappeared

* * *

><p>And that is that chapter… sorry for the unforgivable length of time you had to wait… but did the length of this chapter help?<p>

What is Theresa's secret? Why did they forget to tell the gods that Cronus knows where they live?

Until next time, have a great life!

Oh and if there is any spelling mistakes, please tell me… it's just that, it is 1:27a.m. and I am really tied and wanted to update ASAP, so if you see something wrong, tell me and I will fix it.

Before I forget, what episode would you like to see in this twisted story?


	10. AN I'm Sorry! AN

Hello everyone! I am sorry I havent updated but I was typing up this awesome chapter and had everything written down and then guess what! It closed on me and I lost everything! I was so upset! But don't worry, I'm typing it up again!

Again I am sorry, forgive me if you want, but if you don't I understand.

Wish me luck!


	11. The Arcade

Hey, here is thee chapter that I had to rewrite... I do hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Finally home after capturing Cerberus, Neil remembered what they wanted to tell the gods, "Guess what we forgot." He stated<p>

With a groan, Archie dared to ask, "What did we forget?"

"Well," Neil began with a smile, "Because I am so great, I shall tell you. We forgot to tell the gods that Cronus knows where we live." And of cause, Neil pulled out his mirror and checked himself out in his mirror.

Archie sighed while Jay spoke, "We will tell them tomorrow."

Herry looked around and asked, "When will Odie come back?"

Just as Jay was about to reply, Odie's voice could be heard, "I am back!" Odie walked inside and held Theresa's phone in his hand, "Here is your phone back, Theresa, but I don't think you would want that anymore."

Concerned for her phone, she asked, "Why is that?"

With a proud grin, Odie began to talk again, "Because I have invented a new phone, the PMR. It is a tracker, weapon, phone…"

Odie was interrupted by Archie's question, "Does it have the football game on?"

Slowly, Odie replied, "Yeah…" Archie took the PMR and clicked some random buttons, "It has everything that we need." When no one replied, Odie noticed that they were not listening to him, "Um, guys?"

Herry's eyes didn't leave the PMR as he asked, "Sorry you said something?" before Odie could reply Herry shouted, "Goal!

Sighing, Odie replied, "Never mind…" as he headed to his room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone had their breakfast. All was good; Herry was up to his sixth plate… until Athena rushed in, "Sorry, but you need to head to New Olympia High Head Courters."<p>

"Why? What's wrong?" Theresa asked looking at Athena carefully

"Cronus." Was Athena's only reply, which did cause everyone to leave the table and head to Herry's truck.

Once when they made it to Hera's room, Jay panted, "We're here."

Hera looked up and smiled at the young heroes, "Hermes should be here soon."

Once when Hera finished her sentence, Hermes flew in "Cronus has attacked the arcade."

"Which arcade?" Theresa asked, thinking off all the arcades in New Olympia

"He is at _the _arcade." Hermes replied, only to see blank expressions on everyone, "You know, the arcade of all time… the arcade that never loses its fun… it was rewarded for the greatest arcade of the year!" still, everyone had blank expressions, sighing heavily, Hermes gave up, "I'll just send you there through the portal…"

Each hero jumped out from the portal and appeared in the arcade. When they noticed that they had appeared in a crowed area Archie was the first one to speak up, "Why isn't anyone freaking out since we just appeared… through a portal!"

"We will split up and find out what's going on." Jay ordered, each going their own way

* * *

><p>With Odie<p>

Odie walked past fifty arcade games that already had people on it. For some reason he wanted to play one of the games, but he knew he couldn't, "One game couldn't hurt… no! No I can't."

While walking, he saw a game that caught his eye, "This one looks nice…" the game was named, 'Class of the Titans'. Tempted, Odie walked closer to the game, "One game and then I will find Cronus."

* * *

><p>With Herry<p>

"Okay… I have been walking around for a while… and still no clues… no one has left their games and I am talking to myself…" Herry talked to himself as he was hunting down Cronus, "I need to stop talking to myself and find Cronus… and once when I find Cronus I can go back and eat… and I am still talking to myself…"

Sighing Herry failed to notice someone was sucked into a game, "When will something happen!" again, someone else was sucked into another game, "Man, this place is so boring! Who would say this is the best arcade in the world!" a different person suddenly turned into dust, "Hey!" Herry yelled, noticing something, "Odie? What are you doing?"

"Just one more round I swear!" Odie yelled, not removing his eyes from the game

"I have been walking around looking, and you have been playing a ga-" Herry stopped mid-sentence, "Oh, this game looks interesting…"

Herry sat down to an arcade game next to Odie's, "Let's see… one dollar coming right up!" placing to coin in, words came up on the screen, 'Win, it comes with a price, lose, it costs your life.' Ignoring the words, Herry started the game.

* * *

><p>With Jay<p>

_Come out where ever you are Cronus…_ Jay thought, focused on finding Cronus. He heard a scream, there he saw someone being sucked into a game. There, he ran to the person and pulled them back, it was as if it was some kind of tug-a-war competition. Using all his might, Jay was able to pull the guy back

"What happened?" Jay asked the stranger

Jay noticed that the person he just saved had red hair and green eyes. The red head looked at him and said, "I just nearly lost my life… but thanks… now I can play the game again." The red head turned to the game again

Jay noticed that the person was a guy as he yelled, "Are you crazy? You nearly died!"

Sighing, the red head turned around and told Jay what's what, "Listen buddy, once when you play a game you will understand." Jay glared at the red head, "Haven't you seen a game you wanted to play yet?" the red head then turned to the game again and continued playing as Jay left.

* * *

><p>With Theresa<p>

Theresa walked around the arcade, deep in thought; _I wonder why Jay is so on edge with everything… why do I always think about him? Why can't I get him out of my head! _

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she saw a 'Staff Only' sign, "Where _are_ the staff members?" she asked herself

"Dude, I won again!" a stranger shouted from his game

_Well, since no one is looking…_ she thought to herself, slipping into the 'Staff only' room, "Hello?" she sounded, not a moment later, a scream could be heard… Theresa's scream

* * *

><p>With Neil<p>

"Hello there!" Neil smiled with a wink, "Where have you been all my life? Oh yeah, that's right, with me!"

Walking down he saw an arcade game he wanted to play, "Well, they don't think I would ever find anything… so…" Neil began walking down to the game, once when there was only one step left he saw something shinning on the ground, "Oh my! A penny!" he bent down and picked it up, "Now, what was I doing?" he asked himself walking the other way

* * *

><p>With Atlanta<p>

Atlanta just turned a corner when she heard, "Alright I won again!" It was Herry. She walked down to find out what he was doing… big mistake.

"What do you think you are doing?" Atlanta hissed, "We were trying to find Cronus and you were just playing this… really great looking game?"

Herry turned around and smiled, "I know! I have over ruled all the highest scores!" he looked down at his right and sighed, "But it did come with a price…"

"Huh? What price?" Atlanta asked looking at Herry's and saw it was 'clawed' "Herry, how did this happen?"

"Well, when I placed my coin in, some random words came up…" Herry mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Atlanta to hear

"What did the words say?" Atlanta asked, concerned for Herry's life

"Well…" Herry began, "I think the letters altogether said something along the lines of, 'Win, it comes with a price, lose it costs you're… life." Herry spoke very slowly

"Herry!" Atlanta yelled on the top of her voice

"Hey, Odie was playing a game too." Herry defended himself, "And he is the smart one."

"Herry, where is Odie." Atlanta spoke through her teeth

"Wow, you're saying my name a lot today." Herry chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Herry!" Atlanta spoke louder and firmer.

"He is right over… there?" Herry spoke, pointing to the empty seat next to him on the right.

* * *

><p>With Archie<p>

Archie had been walking around for a long time now… and still no clue as to where Cronus is, "Okay… all I need to do now is." Archie was cut himself off when he heard a voice yell, 'Herry!' stunned Archie yelled, "That's Atlanta!" and ran to find Atlanta

Once he found her he heard Herry finishing he sentence, "He is right over… there?"

"Are you guys okay?" Archie asked concerned for Herry and Atlanta, but mainly Atlanta

Herry looked up with confused eyes, "Us, yes… Odie, not so much…"

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Archie, confused by what Herry meant.

Atlanta turned around and faced Archie and said, "Here is how it goes, we were looking for clues, Odie sat down to play a game, Herry found Odie, Herry became distracted by the game, Odie vanished, Herry didn't notice, I found Herry, Herry realised Odie was gone, you came, I told you the story, the end."

Archie raised his eyebrows trying to understand what in the world was going on, "Right… so you guys have no idea where Odie is right now?"

"Yeah… no." was Herry's only reply

Suddenly, Jay ran straight to the small group, "Guys, where are the others?"

At that moment, with no second to lose, Neil walked up to the others and spoke with a sunny smile, "Hey guys, check it out, I found a penny!"

Archie told Jay and Neil what happened in a way easier to understand than Atlanta quick summary of what happened

Freaking out, they all suddenly heard a voice that sounded like Theresa, the voice spoke, "_Guys, cane you hear me?_"

Upon hearing her voice Jay was to first one to reply to the voice with one simple word, "Theresa?"

The voice replied to Jay's voice, "_Its okay, Odie, Herry and I are safe at the moment._"

Archie was confused and said, "Herry? But he is right… oh no."

Theresa's voice began to fade quickly, "_We are down in the basement_."

Fretting as to where ever she should be, Jay was shouting over and over, "Theresa!"

Neil than asked, "Where is the Basement?" all ready for the battle

Atlanta's voice then changed into the all too familiar voice that belonged to Cronus, "Why don't I just show you?"

Archie was the first one to find his voice, "Atlanta!" at with that, Atlanta's figure changed to Cronus

"See you soon, heroes." Cronus smugly replied, throwing out Archie and Neil outside

Sitting up, Archie rubbed his head and spoke while in some pain, "I should have seen that one coming…"

At that moment, a female voice could be heard, as it spoke, "Archie? Neil?"

Archie jumped up with joy which you could hear in his voice, "Atlanta!"

Neil shook his head and asked to no one in particular, "What just happened?"

Still looking at Atlanta, Archie asked, "What happened to you?"

Atlanta looked at Archie and Neil and explained to them, "I was just looking for clues than I found Herry sitting playing a game when suddenly I just appeared out at the front of the building. What about you guys?"

Archie told Atlanta what happened when she was replaced

Neil was thinking deep while checking himself out in his mirror, "Did you hear Theresa's message?" Asked a hopeful Archie

Atlanta replied, "Yeah I did, we have to find them before it is too late!"

Surprisingly, Neil spoke up, without looking in his mirror, "I think I know a way…"

With wide eyes, Archie was the first to find his voice, "You have a plan?"

* * *

><p>There, they all sat in a dark van, it was completely black, and was parked right in front of the hijacked arcade, Archie spoke up, whom had huge binoculars covering his eyes, "I have found the hidden entrance at 5:00."<p>

Neil, who also had binoculars covering his eyes, stated, "Funny, all I can see is the back of the van… do you have x-ray vision?" Neil had removed his binoculars and looked at Archie

Archie removed his eyes from the magnifying glass and had a shocked look on his face, "Huh?" was all that escaped his lips. Archie turned to look at Neil and noticed what was wrong, "Neil! That's 8:00 not 5:00!"

With a sigh, Atlanta took it upon herself to stop the argument, "Stop fighting so we can save our friends!"

However, they did not hear her as the two guys continued fighting, "Well your 8:00 is my 5:00 so don't blame me!" Neil yelled to defend himself

Archie didn't give in as he stated, "I do believe that when someone says 5:00 they mean their 5:00!"

Frustrated, Atlanta yelled again, "Guys, seriously stop it!" still they didn't listen to her, sighing in anger, Atlanta jumped out of the van and headed to the entrance mumbling, "Guys, who needs them."

Atlanta snuck inside and found where Cronus was, listening in, she heard Cronus speak, "Now all I have to do is pull this lever and wait for the others to arrive to rescue their little friends." Theresa tried to talk but it was muffled, "What's that? I didn't understand you, must be because you have been gagged!" Cronus laughed like a maniac at his joke

Rolling her eyes, Atlanta spoke to herself, "Evil guys, they're all the same…" suddenly she could hear Herry's snore, smiling sadly, she added, "That's Herry for you…"

Once when she heard Cronus left the room, she ran out with her speed and appeared right beside her friends, "Okay guys, we better hurry before Cronus returns."

After untying Odie's gag, he yelled, "Behind you!" but he was too late and Atlanta was knocked out

Cronus smirked evilly, "Five down, two to go." When he heard Atlanta goan in pain, he added, "Oh, and not all villains are the same." With that, Atlanta blacked out

* * *

><p>During all that time, the events happened; Neil and Archie were still fighting. Having enough of Neil's fouls words of facts about which o'clock was which, he decided to take the most dramatic turn, "Atlanta, you are the hunter, who is right!"<p>

Neil took this as an opportunity, "Sure, bring your girlfriend into this."

That angered Archie and he yelled back, "She isn't my girlfriend!"

For some reason, Neil nodded his head and yelled, "Your right, she isn't!"

Archie yelled back, "Thank you!" When he realised that Neil gave up so easily, he asked, "Wait… why did you give up so easily?"

Neil smirked and spoke, "Because if she was, you would have noticed that she s gone."

"Exactly!" Archie yelled, happy that Neil realised that Atlanta wasn't his girlfriend, until he realised what Neil said, "Wait what!"

Jumping out of the van, Neil headed to the entrance, "Come on, we better go and find her."

Neil and Archie had been quiet sneaking inside, until Neil screamed, "Ewe! I just stepped in some green goo!"

Rolling his eyes, Archie replied, "Come on, we have to find the other."

Sighing in defeat, Neil mumbled, "Fine…"

It wasn't too much later when they heard Cronus voice sing, "Just two more heroes to go, just two more heroes to go, oh there is just two more heroes to go!"

Neil struggled to hold in a laugh, "He seriously cannot sing."

Smiling in agreement, Archie, replied, "You're right."

After some chuckles, Neil decided to admit a dream he had, "You know, I once had a dream that you, Herry, Jay, Odie and I all sang the simple plan song, 'Shut up'."

Laughing quietly, Archie replied, "As if that would ever happen!"

With a chuckle, Neil replied, "I know, it is just crazy even just thinking about it." After a few seconds of more chuckling, he added, "and even Cronus sung a song."

Curious as to what Cronus sung, Archie just had to ask, "Oh, what song did Cronus sing?"

With a humorous smile on his face, Neil replied quickly, "Bad by Michael Jackson

Archie than had the hardest time holding in a laugh, his face reddened as he tried to hold in the laugh, just imagining how Cronus must have danced to it. His laughter died as soon as he heard Cronus speak, "You know I can hear you."

Neil's face fell as he said, "Busted…"

Cronus turned around and then yelled, "Agnon, attack!" Agnon emerged from the dark shadows running up to the two helpless heroes, one with a concerned face, the other with mixed emotions, for he remembered the giants dance in his dream. Suddenly, Agnon fell over and broke his knee, Cronus sighed in frustration and stated, "Good help is hard to find these days."

At that moment Cronus turned around to start his plan B in action… Neil randomly yelled, "Watch out!" once when the words escaped his lips, Cronus fell in a puddle and disappeared

Theresa looked up and smiled, "About time you guys showed up."

"Just one question." Archie began as he untied Atlanta's ropes, "Where did he go?"

Odie looked up and Neil was untying his ropes and replied, "He was rambling on and on about something… I believe it was to send us to a dessert far away so he has enough time to conquer the world… at least… I think that's what he said…"

* * *

><p>Finally home at last, everyone headed to their rooms to go to bed and tell the gods that Cronus knew where they lived, against Jay's will, tomorrow.<p>

Once when Jay finished his shower, he headed down the hall to go to his bedroom. Along the way, he could just hear someone talking to themselves… his moved his ear close to the door that the sound was coming from, and he heard, "I am so gorgeous… gorgeously hideous! How could anyone even think I am beautiful! I am so ugly! Why am I so ugly!" at that moment, Jay could hear the person cry

His mouth wide open, so wide that a fly could fly in and he wouldn't notice, he just manage to speak these few words, "No… it can't be…" his eyes wide open as he now knew who had the secret of self-esteem issues, "It's…"

* * *

><p>There you have it! I worked hard on this one so I really do hope you like it! Who do you think was calling themself ugly?<p>

Next chapter is Road to Hades!

Oh and so you know, when Atlanta said that she appeared out at the front, Cronus froze time and moved Atlanta out of the way and changed his appearance to Atlanta.


	12. The Poorly Done Chapter

Sorry for not updating, my laptop played up and it took forever to fix and I have been so busy with everything, like Christmas... But here is a new chapter.

Before I begin, I am sorry it isn't based on an episode, I just wanted to update ASAP.

* * *

><p>Jay couldn't believe who had low self-esteem, but the one with the secret had Jay promise not to tell anyone. So Jay has tried to keep his promise all day. Suddenly his PMR sounded and Jay jumped at the sound, "What's wrong?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.<p>

"Jay, the seasons are arguing and we need your help!" Hermes yelled in a rush

Leader mode kicked in and Jay began, "Breath, Hermes, and tell me what's happening."

After a few quick, deep breaths, Hermes began, "The Seasons are refusing to work together and if we don't help them soon, there will be a major climent change."

"We will be there soon." Jay informed Hermes and he hung up his PMR, "Everyone, we need to head to New Olympia High."

With the Seasons

"It is nearly Christmas, so it is my turn!" yelled the winter season

Summer rolled her eyes and remarked, "You always have the Christmas season, why can't we change for a year or ten?"

Fall spoke up and replied, "We always worked this way, why do we need to change? We agreed to this and promised not to change, remember?"

Spring spoke up and argued, "You are only saying that because you are a freak when it comes to tradition."

"Summer, Spring, Fall, Winter, please, calm down..." Persephone tried to reason with the Seasons for a while now, "It's nearly Christmas."

"I refuse to work with them!" all the season yelled at the same time

"How can we help?" Theresa asked as the young heroes ran in to save Persephone

Sighing, Persephone replied, "The seasons have forgotten how to work together."

"Why don't we show them how to work together?" Neil asked

"Great idea, Neil!" Atlanta replied while they walked to the Seasons

Theresa coughed a few times to catch the season's attention, "Oh my, it's them!"

"Hello there cuties! How can I help you?" Summer spoke

"No, how can I help!" Winter fought against Summer

"We are here to help you." Archie intrupted before another fight could begin

"And how is that?" Fall asked the heroes

"We are going to remind you how to work together." Herry smiled

"Okay..." Spring nodded, "And how are you going to do that?"

"Um..." all the heroes sounded together

"Oh, I have something!" Neil spoke up, all eyes on him, "Well, if one of us is missing when there is a fight, then the balance would be lost. For example, if I wasn't at one of the fights, there would be no luck on their side... or good looks." Neil winked

"Without Atlanta, we wouldn't be able to track down what we are fighting." Archie added

"Without Jay, we would be lost without a leader." Theresa decided to add

"Fine, we won't leave each other..." Fall agreed

"But that doesn't tell us why we can't change the seasons for a year... or ten." Summer added

"Okay, here is an example... if Herry and Odie decided to swap their positions, we would be dead." Atlanta spoke, "Herry doesn't have the brains for Odie's position and Odie doesn't have the muscle for Herry's."

Herry and Odie nodded their heads, and then realised what was just yelled, "Hey!"

Theresa spoke up, "What Atlanta is tyring to say is that we have our positions for a reason, and if we switched positions, or in your case months, we would be unbalanced."

"I think we are beginning to understand..." Spring agreed

"Sorry you guys! So far we are great with the months we have!" Fall smiled as she hugged her sisters

"I'm sorry too, I was just so excited to see the kids smiling as they built snowmen." Winter apologized

"Thank you guys!" Persephone smiled

"Not a problem... if only our battles with Cronus was just as easy as this." Odie smiled

* * *

><p>Sorry that it is short and rushed... I will try my best to update quicker and not so rushed.<p> 


	13. Two Secrets in One Day

Hey, sorry about the wait, it is just that I have been losing interest in this story. I am trying to update more often, but it is getting harder to do now… sorry about that.

Also, I have been thinking about deleting, 'You Stole My Heart, The Sequel' because I have not updated that story for like over a year and have no plans to at the moment. So I am left with the following two choices:

Save it on my computer and leave it for later, or

Give it away.

If you would like You Stole My Heart, The Sequel, please tell me.

* * *

><p>Snow filled the air and the young heroes walked to their destination. No one spoke a word for they were tired and was afraid that if they opened their mouths it would turn into ice. It had been five hours since they began this odd journey and still had no idea what to find.<p>

The silence had been broken by Neil sneezing; all eyes were suddenly on him, "What?" he complained

No one answered him for a while until Jay answered, "It's just that it had been so quiet for so long that we liked it."

"Which reminds me," Archie spoke up, "How much longer until we reach the destination?" Archie asked Odie who had the device in his hand

"Thirty more steps until we reach the first checkpoint." Odie replied numbly as his whole body was shaking due to the freezing weather

"Remind me to never bet anything against Ares ever again… this is just too cruel." Herry pipped up and suddenly everyone's eyes were glaring at him

The heroes were currently in up on the North Pole due to a silly little bet made by Herry.

"We made it." Odie smiled weakly, "Now we can relax."

"But where would the fun be in that?" Cronus' voice could be heard from behind Odie

"Cronus!" Jay yelled raising his shaking fists like the others

Cronus just laughed at the young heroes, "You think you can scare me off?"

"He has a point." Odie stated as he moved his hands into his pockets since it felt like he was going to receive frost bite any moment now.

Taking out his scythes, Cronus began to talk again, "Don't worry; I am not here to fight. I am more so here to, how you could say, get even."

Neil decided to steal the light from Cronus, "What, do you mean get even by adding six people to your side, or removing six of us so it is one versus one, or do you mean get even by doing math?"

Looking at Neil with confused eyes, Odie asked, "What does math have to do with getting even. I'm sure everyone knows what he means."

Annoyed by the situation, Cronus rolled his eyes and yelled, "Forget it! I am just going to get even by removing one of you, through death!"

"Oh, so the death, get even." Neil cleared up for Cronus

"We know what he means, Neil." Theresa hissed while glaring at him

Since he was now fed up, Cronus grabbed an egg and through it on the ground and disappeared.

"That's it." Neil stated since no one said a single word for five minutes, "What is it supposed to do, kill the first one that speaks, or is it the last one that speaks."

Everyone glared at Neil, "Now is not the time, Neil, we need to figure out what this egg is supposed to do." Odie spoke up

"Here is how I see it," Neil began to talk again, "We continue with what we need to do, and then when we make it back home we tell the gods about Cronus' failed attempt to kill one of us."

With a sigh, Jay spoke up, "We need to know what kind of egg this is."

"Isn't obvious, it is a normal egg, here, I'll pick it up." Neil replied to Jay's response

As Neil bent down to pick up the egg, Jay yelled, "Don't!" but he was too late, since Neil had the egg in his hand.

"See, it is just a normal egg." Neil stated as he began to play with it

"Put it down, now!" Jay demanded as he was thinking of ways to reason with Neil.

"Why?" Neil questioned, but as soon as those words escaped his mouth, he screamed in pain

"Neil!" The others all yelled in sync worried about their friend.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, Neil began to look around, "About time you woke up!" a man in a black suite smiled at him<p>

"What's going on?" Neil asked as he looked around, from what he could gather, he was at a photo shooting for the Greek runway

"Don't you know, you are the main model for this show!" the man smiled, "You fell asleep since we had a five minuet break, but we decided to let you sleep for ten minutes."

"That's odd." Neil spoke to himself, "Usually you get yelled at for falling asleep."

"That's preposterous!" the man yelled, "Why would anyone yell at you?"

Thinking of a way to escape, he then asked, "Can I call my friends?"

Without missing a beat, the man smiled, "Sure you can, after all, you are Neil."

Turning around he picked up his cell phone and noticed that his contacts were just agents and companies, "What is going on?" Neil asked himself, then suddenly an idea popped into his head, "I get it, this is a dream!"

The man in black turned to him and said, "This is no dream." He then removed his sunglasses and added, "This is your death." His eyes then turned into a deep, blood red.

"Eep!" was all Neil could speak out

At that moment, the man turned into none other than Cronus. The silence was removed by Cronus' laugh, "Sure I didn't see this happening, but hey, this will do."

Unsure about what to do, Neil decided to ask, "What was supposed to happen?"

Falling for Neil's trick, Cronus began to talk, "Well, Jay was supposed to die and you were supposed to be turned into stone."

When Cronus didn't notice, he took a step back, "Why would you want that?"

"To take over the world!" Cronus crackled, not knowing that Neil began to run to the door. When Neil opened the door, he ran through it only to be back into the building, "Oh, did I forget to mention that you cannot escape?"

"Unless?" Neil frowned with his arms crossed

"Unless of course you tell me your secret." Cronus smirked with evil eyes.

"Why didn't I guess?" Neil huffed closing his eyes thinking of a plan

* * *

><p>Once when Neil passed out, Odie had contacted Hermes straight away. Not long after that a portal appeared and everyone jumped in, while Archie and Atlanta carried Neil. "What happened?" Hera asked with worry covering his voice<p>

"He played with an apothogy egg." Jay told Hera, while everyone was confused as to how Jay could know such a thing

"Oh no," Hera gasped, "Not an apothogy egg!"

"Sorry for interrupting, but what is an apothogy egg?" Atlanta asked, wanting to know what in the world is going on.

Jay turned around and began to explain, "An apothogy egg is an egg that makes you unconscious until the owner of the egg receives the answer they are after. And since Cronus is the one that owns the egg, knowing him, he would want to know what Neil's secret is."

Odie decided to speak up at this point, "How do you know this?"

Jay looked at Hera, which Hera responded by nodding her head, "I have a second identity. I keep an eye on the apothogy eggs before the guardian arrives."

"Interesting." Was all Odie could reply with

* * *

><p>"Why should I even consider telling you my secret?" Neil replied to Cronus with confidence<p>

Smirking, Cronus rubbed his hands together and then separated them revealing and image of the others being attacked by the Kraken, "If you don't tell me, you will be stuck here forever, leaving the others without any luck."

"If I am so lucky, then why does it seem that they are doing just fine?" Neil remarked with

With his smirk still on his face, Cronus replied, "Keep watching." That was when he saw them all die.

Unsure how to cope, Neil tried to hide his emotions, "How do I know that isn't just some fake future just to make me tell you my secret?"

Cronus' smirk grew when he replied, "Do you really want to test it out."

"No." Neil admitted

Cronus was then behind him holding his shoulders, "Then tell me your secret."

Taking his time Neil shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'll tell you if you stop holding my shoulders!"

"Fine." Cronus agreed, ready to hear Neil's deepest secret

"My secret is that," Neil took a deep breath as he was shaking so hard inside, "I have low self-esteem."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Neil will admit his secret?" Herry asked worried for his friend<p>

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of the answer, until Jay spoke up, "Only time will tell."

"I have low self-esteem." Neil said as he woke up. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him, "Oh, hey guys."

"Did you just say, you have low self-esteem?" Theresa asked, confused that the Neil that seemed like he only cared about himself, thought so highly about himself, and had low self-esteem."

"Yes! Okay I admit it! I have low self-esteem!" Neil cried as tears found their way out of his eyes

"But you are a model… how would you have low self-esteem." Archie stated, not knowing how Neil could have low self-esteem since he is a descendant from Narcissus

Neil bowed his head and tried to talk in a steady voice, "I have been told as I child I was a nothing, a horrible nothing. I am ugly and good for nothing. I might seem beautiful on the outside, but I am so ugly inside."

Theresa was then hit with a vision, she saw what happened between Neil and Cronus, especially the part about what would happen if Neil didn't tell Cronus his secret, "You are not ugly inside, Neil, if you were; you wouldn't have done what you have done." Theresa smiled with teary eyes, "I had no idea you cared so much."

Since no one saw what Theresa saw, Archie spoke up, "What are you missing out on here?"

Facing Archie's direction, Theresa informed the others that if Neil didn't tell Cronus his secret that they would die. So he placed all of them before himself.

"You do care." Atlanta smiled at Neil, "Who knew?"

* * *

><p>Later that night, the betrayer stood in front of Cronus, "I have Jay's secret."<p>

"And what is his secret." Cronus smiled, so glad that he scored two secrets in one day

"Jay is the one with a secret identity." The betrayer informed Cronus

Smiling, Cronus spoke to himself, "What a great day today."


	14. Annoying Habits Are Hard to Ignore

Hey! I have decided to place, "You Stole My Heart" and "You Stole My Heat, The Sequel" up for adoption! So please tell me if you would like to own them!

And now! Here is the next chapter; it is based on a, "How I Met Your Mother' episode.

* * *

><p>In a cave, not too far away from New Olympia, was the temporary home for an evil god, Cronus. The usually quiet cave was now filled with an evil chuckle, "This is the dream." Cronus spoke to his giant slaves while walking past a wall that had photos of the pesky heroes, "Five secrets down, two to go." Walking to Neil's and Jay's photo he crossed their faces with a red marker that he stole from a convenience store, along with some other odds and ends.<p>

Proud of his work, Cronus took a few steps back to admire his work, only to be disturbed by Agnon, "What do you want now, Agnon?" grumbled Cronus, displeased by the fact that he had to cut short his admiration of his work.

Agnon then proceeded to talk to Cronus about the latest episode he and his brothers just watched from How I Met Your Mother. While Agnon was describing the episode, Cronus changed his frown in an evil grin.

* * *

><p>The sun began to rise with birds chirping, all appeared well. Then came the Brownstone. A place that held seven heroes and sometimes a goddess inside.<p>

"And at the end I told them to get over it." Theresa explained one of her childhood stories, everyone began to laugh.

"Time for school." Jay told everyone as he stood up, still thinking about Theresa's story.

Along the way to school, they all noticed Cronus walking into an alley. They all knew what to do and prepared for a fight. Pulling the car over, they all jumped out and ran into the alley and noticed Cronus facing them, smiling.

"Thank you for making this easy." Cronus spoke in an evil tone while reviling his hidden hand which was covered in white with blood red swirls.

"What do you have planned now Cronus?" Odie asked, annoyed with the situation

Only replying with a smirk, he moved his hand having his palm facing the young heroes knocking them all down, "You are _so_ going to pay for that!" Atlanta hissed and run up to Cronus, ready to knock him out for what he did.

Theresa began to charge at Cronus with her nun-chucks, Jay drew his sword waiting for Cronus' next attack, Odie was trying to contact the gods and goddesses while Herry found out that there were giants behind him, "Hey there guys…" he began to talk while facing the yellow one, "Agnon isn't it?" a weak smiled appeared on Herry's face, "Or was it Aaron?"

When Atlanta was about an inch away from Cronus, he froze time. Smirking, he stated to himself, "Perfect." Then turned to Atlanta's ear, "Haven't you noticed how much Herry smells?"

Turning to Theresa he whispered, "Ever noticed that Archie always asks obvious questions?" Cronus turned to Jay's ear and spoke, "Have you noticed how Odie never finishes his stories?"

Making his way to Archie he asked, "Have you ever noticed that Theresa talks a lot, not letting you say a word?" Neil was next in line to hear from Cronus, "Did you ever notice that whenever Jay talks, he uses the word, 'Like' way too often?"

Odie was next in line, "Hey, Odie, whenever Atlanta eats anything, she chews really loud, doesn't she?"

Finally Herry was the final one to hear from Cronus, "Herry, have you noticed that Neil never makes up his mind and always replies with, 'Anywhere,' or 'anything'."

Walking behind Atlanta, time resumed and Atlanta crashed into a wall, "I think I hurt my nose!"

Theresa was about to say something, but before she could even say one word, Archie yelled, "Do _not_ say anything!" Theresa was about to say something again but Archie interrupted her again, "No! Do not say a thing!"

"I wonder what happened." Odie began to talk, "I think I know what happened actually… I think it has to do with Cronus and the…"After a moment of silence, Odie noticed Jay looked annoyed

"My work here is done." Cronus smirked disappearing along with his gigantic minions

Herry began to walk over to Atlanta, "Let me see your nose."

"No!" Atlanta yelled running off behind Archie, leaving a confused Herry, "You smell!"

Herry blushed while everyone fell silent as they all realised what Atlanta said, hearing glass shutter inside their heads, "I never noticed it before, but you are right, Atlanta." Archie agreed as everyone was dumbfounded due to the fact that they never noticed it before.

Theresa was about to speak up, but Archie covered her mouth and yelled, "No! Don't say a thing! You talk way too much and never let anyone have their say!"

Glass inside everyone's head began to shutter again as they heard what Archie said, "No wonder breakfast went by so fast… but how didn't we pick up on it?" Atlanta spoke up

Odie spoke up and decided to add his say, "I think I know what happened, you see…"

About five minutes later, everyone began talking again while Jay stood in one spot annoyed, "What's wrong Jay?"

Looking at Odie, Jay decided to add his little comment, "Like, whenever you tell a story, you, like, never finish, like, what you are saying!" from the corner of his eye, he could see Neil flinch in annoyance in certain parts of what he just said

More glass could be heard shattering in everyone's minds, "We, like, need to go the gods and, like, tell them what happened!" Jay ordered, concerned about what Cronus managed to do to them all and he still noticed Neil flinch which caused him to frown a bit

Upon arriving to Hera's room, Hera spoke up, "What leads you lot here during school hours?"

Jay spoke up for the rest of the team, "We were, like, on our way here for school until, like, we saw Cronus, like, turn into an alley, so we, like, followed him there and, like, had him, like, cornered, or so we thought. It seems as though, like, Cronus has managed to, like, point out Theresa's, Herry's and Odie's most annoying habits… that we now, like, cannot help but notice." Again from the corner of his eye, he noticed Neil flinch a lot while he was talking which made him annoyed

Hera was about to say something until Theresa's voice spoke up, "Jay, I have noticed Archie's most annoying habit. At first I thought I was the only one who just noticed a team mates annoying habit but once when everyone sp-" Theresa stopped mid-sentence due to everyone giving her the evil eyes, "Do I really talk that much?"

"It took you more than an hour to explain a five minute story." Archie pointed out with his arms crossed.

Hera then spoke up before anyone could say anything else, "Mind telling what these, 'annoying habits' are?"

Jay decided to tell Hera the annoying habits that they knew of, and to test if Neil would flinch again, "Well, like, Odie's annoying habit is, like, that he never, like, finishes what he is, like, saying, Herry, like, smells, like, really bad and Theresa, like, talks non-stop." Neil did flinch in angry annoyance which Jay decided to confront him about later.

Nodding her head, Hera then proceeded to ask one more question, "Now, if my memory serves me right," turning to Theresa, Hera continued, "You mentioned that you know, Archie's 'annoying habit'." Theresa nodded her head not wanting to talk more than she should.

Proceeding things in her mind, Hera decided to checking something out before anything else could happen, "I want to see if you can still work together while knowing each other's 'annoying habits'."

When they made it to the training area, Ares walked by with a giant smile with Hermes following him behind, "I have been waiting to use this all morning."

Atlanta leaned into Archie and whispered, "Should we be scared."

The young heroes found themselves in an enclosed room that seemed really plain. All it had was white walls and floor, one wall had a little speaker which began to copy what Hermes spoke, "Okay, this room has just been made and it is used to help you become a better team. It will create illusions but the impacts are real… think of it as a dream… but this time if you hurt yourself you will feel the pain, during and after this."

"We should be scared." Archie mumbled to Atlanta replying to previous question

Ares took over the control, "Let the game begin in three, two, one."

The white walls turned changed into a jungle like theme and the ground changed to dirt and grass, looking up, the celling changed to the top of the trees covering most of the sky.

"This seems so real." Neil spoke out loud, while Atlanta knelt to the ground.

Picking up some dirt and examined it, Atlanta had a reply for Neil's statement, "It is because it is real."

"How great that you all rocked up." The all too familiar voice called out.

Jay grabbed his sword and hissed, "Cronus."

"Should we attack now?" Archie asked taking out his special whip, while Theresa clenched her teeth annoyed by Archie

Ares voice could be heard again, "This is to test your team work _and_ to help you plan your strategy during battle. Now, to finish this test, you must find a code, which on a tree, before Cronus has a chance to cross the bridge which is right behind you." That is when they saw a river just added behind them with a basic wooden bridge tied with rope.

"This is a test?" Archie asked and then noticed Theresa having an annoyed look on her face while glaring at him. Before he could ask what was wrong the battle began, "The battle is beginning?"

"Like, Odie, you, Herry and Neil, like, find the code, we will, like, distract Cronus." Jay whispered to Odie, who then told Herry and Neil the plan. Neil was glad he didn't hear any 'likes' from Jay.

Cronus turned to Jay and began to taunt him, "Jay, Jay, Jay, you really think you can defeat me?"

"Like, you know it." Jay fought back

"Is Jay arguing with a fake Cronus?" Archie asked and then noticed Theresa scream a little, "Seriously, what is your problem! This is the third time I caught you annoyed and it is obviously about me!"

Theresa snapped and yelled, "That's right it is about you! You ask the most obvious questions!" she then proceeded to mimic Archie, "'this is a test?', 'The battle is beginning?', 'Is Jay arguing with a fake Cronus?'" glass began to shutter inside everyone's heads, "And let's not forget yesterday! We were walking down the street and saw a dog and you asked, 'Is that a dog?' or what about earlier that day when you saw Athena cooking and you asked her if she was cooking!"

"That is true! You do ask the most obvious questions!" Atlanta admitted as she turned to face Archie

"You are siding with Theresa?" Archie asked

Next thing the trio knew, everything was white and plain again, "What happened?" Atlanta asked

Ares, Hermes and Hera walked in disappointed, "We need to fix this problem before it is too late." Hera spoke glancing at everyone

"What happened?" Atlanta asked again, dreading what could, and would, come out of the god's mouths.

Ares began to explain what happened while facing Theresa, Atlanta and Archie, "While you three where busy being distracted and discussing Archie's… 'Annoying habit'… and didn't notice that Jay was being left alone to defend Herry, Odie and Neil while trying not to let Cronus cross the bridge. This left him defenceless and Cronus managed to move him aside and cross the bridge." He then turned to Neil, Odie and Herry, "And you lot, you had the job to do and you were too busy arguing yourselves that you missed the code which was glowing in the brightest lights we had!"

Jay was holding his mouth because of the way Cronus 'moved him aside' which was done by a really hard, right hook, "Let's, like, go home and discuss this, like, later." Jay managed to speak out

"Before you do, go to Chiron so he can fix your jaw." Hera told Jay while leading him to Chiron, along with Ares and Hermes leaving everyone else with their heads down in shame.

"Who knew this could become so bad." Atlanta spoke, ashamed of what had happened

Herry spoke up and added, "How didn't we notice these annoying things before?"

Silence filled the room, "What were you guys arguing about?" Archie asked, wanting to know why they abandoned their own mission

"Well, we were finding the code which we missed because Neil made a comment about my smell, which lead me to remake about his own annoying habit." Herry explained scratching the back of his neck

"Cronus really pulled a good one didn't he?" Archie asked, "This is bad, isn't it?"

Theresa glared at Archie and remarked, "No, this is all just so easy… of cause it is bad! Why do you always ask the most obvious questions?"

Glass shattered inside Odie's, Neil's and Herry's heads with their mouths a gap, "How come we didn't pick up on this?" Odie asked

Curious, Atlanta asked, "What is Neil's annoying habit?"

Neil huffed as Herry stated the truth about Neil, "He doesn't make up his mind… if you ask him what he wants or where he wants to go, he will reply with, 'anywhere' or 'anything'."

Glass shattered inside Theresa's, Archie's and Atlanta's minds. At that moment, Jay walked in with only a brused jaw.

"Are you, like, ready." Jay demanded instead of asking, turning around he added, "And, like, yes, I know, like, about both Neil's and Archie's habits." Storming out, Jay didn't bother to look back since he knew the others would follow.

When they made it home, they all sat down and began to discuss what they should do, "Like, before we use to, like, work so well, then, like, Cronus told us, like, our annoying habits, and, like, we cannot, like, work as a team anymore!" while Jay was talking, he noticed Neil fliched with a frown every time he talked, he could see the annoyance in Neil's eyes that had a hint of anger in them too, and he noticed Neil had his hands clenched extremely tight. That is what made jay snap as he yelled out in complete annoyance created by Neil, "Like, what is your problem!"

Snapping, Neil released his problem, "Like, I'll, like, tell you, like, what, like, my problem, like, is! Like, you say, like, way too, like, often, like, all the time! Like yadda, yadda, like, yadda. Blah, like, blah, blah, like, blah! Seriously! You, like, say, like, like, way too often! Like, like, like, like!" Neil's face was pure red from yelling, and had the annoyed look on his face

More glass shattered inside everyone's minds due to Neil's outburst of the truth, "You do say like a lot Jay." Herry admitted

There was a long moment of silence due to everything that happened today. Athena walked in and noticed how thick the tension was and spoke up, "I heard what happened." This alone left everyone on edge since they knew Athena had a lecture coming up, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Jay was left to defend Cronus, you are all lucky it wasn't the real deal! What would have happened then! You all would have died! Now, I don't know how you didn't pick up on these habits, but I will tell you this. Find out soon, knowing Cronus, he is going to attack soon." With that, Athena began to cook for dinner.

When Odie noticed Athena cooking he spoke while jumping up from his chair, "Well, this is my queue to leave."

Confused eyes looked at him, unsure why he would want to leave so soon, "But Athena is preparing dinner? Aren't you hungry?"

Looking at everyone, Odie fessed up, "I need to leave because of Atlanta's annoying habit."

Atlanta began curious, "What _is_ my annoying habit?" slowly she began to stand up from her chair ready to make Odie to confess

"I'd rather not tell." Odie honestly replied, stepping closer to the door so he can make a quick escape

Knowingly, Atlanta pushed her chair away with the back of her knees and threatened, "Don't even think about it. You know I can reach you faster than you can even blink." When he didn't reply after a few minutes, Atlanta spoke up again, "Odie."

Looking left and right, Odie made a snap decision and allowed these words to escape his lips, "Atlanta chews loudly!"

The final shutting glass sounded in everyone's minds as they realised what Odie's spoke was true, "Dinner is ready!" Athena cried out, trying to catch and divert everyone's attention, "It is French fries with gravy."

Unwillingly, everyone walked to their tables and looked at their food, "Thank you, Athena." They all spoke at once.

Atlanta took one bite of her chips and everyone else cringed as they heard how loud she chewed her food, "Am I really that loud?" Atlanta asked after swallowing her food. All that she had in return was blank stares and everyone else picking up their plates and walking out to go to their rooms, "That loud, huh?" Atlanta sighed, picking up another chip with a sad face.

Jay stood by his window as rain began to pour, "Like, the perfect weather for, like, the perfect mood set." As the rain poured down as flashes of lightning flashed before him…

"Hello Jay." Cronus voice purred behind Jay. Before Jay could even make a move, Cronus knocked him out and vanished with him.

* * *

><p>Jay opened his eyes and shook his head, "Like, what happened?" he mumbled<p>

"Jay is finally awake." Odie called out to the others

Archie filled Jay in with the details, "When we separated Cronus attacked and placed us in this cage, however, Herry isn't here."

"I see you have all woken up, now… where to begin." Cronus talked as he walked along the small, spaced cage.

Jay puffed up his chest and spoke in his leaders voice, "We will, like, escape from here you know"

Smirking, Cronus replied, "You won't this time, you see. The only way for you to, how you say, escape, is to forget about the other persons annoying habit." Seeing that he had the young heroes trapped for good, he left with, "Which you won't be able to do, due to the fact that once something is pointed out, it is impossible to forget it."

"We are doomed." Neil stated as Cronus left the room.

Jay faced everyone and began to try to strategies a plan to escape, "Let's, like, begin by trying to, like, ignore the habits."

Nodding their heads, they tried to begin, "Neil, what should we watch for tonight."

"Anything." Neil automatically replied

"Does anyone have food?" Archie asked, "For Atlanta's habit."

Everyone shook their heads, "This is going nowhere…" Theresa spoke, admitting defeat

"How did we not know about these habits before?" Atlanta asked, out of the blue, "We have been friends for a while now, and you would think that we would've known about them when we first met?"

Thinking things through, Theresa spoke out loud, "Now that I think about it, I do remember thinking about how I will dread staying here. I mean, when I first met you all, your habits where so annoying, that I wanted to pull my hair out. I even tried to push my sixth sense so I could escape faster. But then after a week or so, the habits became less and I guess somewhere down the road I forgot all about them."

"Now that you mention it, I did think the same… I remember now, we were talking and you, Theresa, were talking so much, that I was thinking, 'Will you shut up already!' but as you said, after a week or so, it became less noticeable, and I forgot all about it." Atlanta admitted as well

Jay then added in, "I guess after a while, we knew each other more, that we became friends and we learnt to ignore these little habits."

"I guess you need to accept friends as they are, after all, what are annoying habits, compared to true friendship." Neil added his two cents.

They then noticed the cage opened and they escaped.

* * *

><p>"And so, that is my story based on true events, and using my imagination. I guess you can say, my friends and I have our own little habits, but when it comes to friendships, it can defeat anything." Atlanta wrapped up after standing in front of the class. As everyone clapped, Atlanta winked at Archie who smiled a knowing smile since her story was entirely true.<p>

* * *

><p>There is that chapter. Sorry about the late chapter…<p>

It was so hard to write what Jay was saying most of the time before I did become highly confused! Sorry if it didn't make sense!

Thank you for reading and I will try to update again…


	15. The End Is Near

Sorry about the wait, but here is the new chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>It was late at night, all lights were off in the Brownstone. All seemed to be peaceful, all seemed to be silent. The moon's light glowed all around New Olympia, and with its help, you could see that everyone that were in New Olympia rested in their beds. You could not tell that someone in the Brownstone was having trouble falling asleep. That one person was Theresa.<p>

A soft groan sounded in her room, "It's nearly three in the morning, can't I just have some sleep!" After some more minuets of unable sleep, Theresa looked up at her roof and whispered, "Morpheus, you are my last chance! Please let me have some sleep!" It was at that moment a vision revealed itself to her, it was the vision she knew would come, but longed to never to see the day.

This vision was of the final battle, she saw in great detail of every cut, blood and death. She saw that the battle would happen in Cronus' Lair, although lair was dark, the fire lamps helped her see what was to come. Remembering Persephone telling her to take in every single detail, Theresa noticed that the right wall had seven photos with red crosses on them.

Upon seeing the battle, she noticed that Jay threw a sword at Cronus, slicing his ear off, as he was dangerously close to the vision Theresa, and she could feel he was about to end her life for good. Not too far away from her, she could see Atlanta and Archie dangling from a cliff, holding on for dear life on the edge of the cliff since there was lava under them. It was at that moment Odie and Herry appearing near the hands of Atlanta and Archie fighting, but relying on their own strength, which confused Theresa since Odie was winning.

Then, the unbelievable happened, Cronus was talking to the betrayer, Herry. She could see that Herry came to the realisation that he was wrong to be on Cronus' side. He punched Cronus in the face and he then turned to Jay and spoke something that Theresa couldn't hear. Her heart was pounding, Herry faced the lava and jumped.

Theresa gasped as her vision ended and cried out, with tears in her eyes, "No, not Herry!"

* * *

><p>Sometime after her vision, Theresa fell asleep, but it wasnt long until her alarm rang loud. Her tired hand hit the button that turned the alarm off and slowly sat up, you could see she was still upset about her vision from that night. As she walked to her mirror, she knew she had to put on a lot of make-up to hide her lack of sleep. However, as she opened her draw, she saw all of her make-up was no where in sight, "Out of all times for me to lend Neil my make-up for his photo shoot... just because he didn't like the feel of the brand they owned." grumbled Theresa as she changed into her usual clothes.<p>

Theresa slowly walked down the stairs to head to the kitchen, she knew that everyone will notice how tired she is, especially Neil. When she entered the kitchen she was greeted by the chorus everyone saying, 'Morning!'. Then, just as she expected, Neil looked her up and down and stated, "What happened to your face?"

Although Atlanta did stick up for her by shouting Neil's name, Theresa knew she had to think, "I stayed up late last night because I," as she looked out the room, she saw the calender and said, "Was excited that my birthday is coming up!"

Everyone had their mouths agape while Jay spoke up, "Your birthday isn't for another eight months."

swallowing hard, Theresa quickly added, "Did I say my birthday! I ment to say my fathers birthday!" straight after that, she quickly sat down next to Atlanta and Jay.

It seemed that they accepted the excuse, as they continued to eat their breakfast, but Neil being Neil, he decided to add his thoughts, "Well, you should have put on some make-up, your bags are too dark for your complection."

Theresa rolled her eyes at him and stuck a fork in Athena's famous pancakes while she grumply told Neil, "Maybe if you didn't take _my_ make-up for your photo shoot, I would be able to."

When breakfast finished they made themselves comfortable in the lounge while watching the TV, since today was Saturday, it was their time off to not to worry about school, or working out with Ares.

Since it was Jay's turn to control the channels, they had no choice but to watch the news, Atlanta and Archie were laying on the floor, really close to each other, Neil sat on the left recliner while Odie sat on the right one, while Herry, Jay and Theresa sat on the couch.

Knowing she had to alert the others, she decided to pull out her PMR and send an untraceable text to everyone but Herry. The text message read, '_I know who the betrayer is! We need to meet up ASAP!'_

Thanks to Odie and his brains, the messages were sent on an alert message so they had no choice but to check their PMR's right away, otherwise they will be greatly annoyed by the PMR until they open their message. They all opened their messages and each had their own little gasps as they read the message over.

Due to the fact that they all were curious, they tried to think of a reason why they had to leave, Jay eventually spoke up and stated, "I forgot I need to talk to Hera." with that, he stood up and hoped the others would pick up on what he was doing and his hopes came true.

"Yeah, I need to be with Persephone. Something about, 'connecting to my sixth sense'." Theresa added as she stood up next to Jay while glancing at the others

Odie followed along and jumped up and added, "Yeah, Neil and I have to help Hermes with updating the computers."

"Why do I need to go?" Neil complained as he didn't pick up on what was going on

"Because you are the lucky one. You will help them find an easier and more affecting way to do these things." Odie reasoned with Neil, trying not to blow their cover

Sighing in defeat, Neil began to complain softly, "I don't remember Hermes mentioning anything about that."

Atlanta looked at Archie and said, "I forgot! We had to go to the thing at the school."

Archie nodded and played along, "Yes, that thing! I forgot about that thing... that really important thing."

Herry looked at them and smiled, "Are you guys on a date?"

Since they were nervous, they spoke without thinking and yelled out, "Yeah we are!"

Looking at the time, Herry spoke, "Well, I need to head out, so I'll drop you guys to New Olympia."

The car ride was deathly quiet, no one dared to speak up, not even move. When they arrived at their destination, Herry smiled and said, "I'll be out for a while, but not for long, so call me when you need a lift back!" and with that, he was gone.

Since everyone would realise who the betrayer is now, Theresa spoke up, "So, as you can guess, Herry is the betrayer."

Atlanta was in shock, along with everyone else, "How do you... How did you... Why Herry? He's too, innocent."

"Last night I couldn't sleep, and then around three, I saw the final battle. I knew it was the final battle since I saw Herry and Odie fighting each other, and then at the end, Herry died!" Tears formed in Theresa's eyes as Jay comforted her.

In shock, Odie tried to comprehend everything, soon he asked, "Where there anything significant in the vision? unusual scars, any different type of clothing?"

Recalling her vision, Theresa remembered some things that were different, "Now that you mention it, Atlanta had a scar on her left cheek that was nearly healing and we were in costumes, although I am not clear on what they were."

Atlanta automatically felt her left cheek and stated, "Well, I don't have a scar on my left cheek, so we have time to come up with a plan."

Jay began to speak in his usual leader voice and said, "We will keep this to ourselves and try to make it seem like we don't know that Herry is the betrayer. So no matter what you do, don't act suspicious. If you have any plans with Herry, still hang out, if something happens, call everyone. Whatever you do, don't cancel on him, or even act jumpy."

Suddenly, Odie spoke up, "How do we know if you are just making this up? We don't know your secret, so what if Cronus told you to say this."

Theresa stood still, stunned due to Odie's remark, "I… what?"

Everyone looked at Odie, thinking to themselves if Odie was being incredibly ridiculous or incredibly brilliant. After moments of silence, Atlanta spoke up, "Well, we don't know your secret Odie. So all for we know, you are making this up."

With his eyes widened a bit, Odie raised his hands in a surrendering form and said, "Okay! How about Theresa and I tell our secret, since we now know who the betrayer is."

Jay's face had a frown as he was thinking over Odie's suggestion. When he finally had his decision, he was prepared to speak his mind but another, familiar, voice called out, "Yes, do be nice and say what your secret is, I won't mind. Not at all."

"Cronus," Jay hissed and he drew out his golden sword while turning around to see Cronus sitting on a fence

With his signature smirk, Cronus stood up and said, "Don't mind me." He then walked closer to the heroes and added, "My little messenger told me to come by, since some more secrets will be revealed."

Odie scowled at Cronus and growled, "What do you want!"

Cronus grinned and looked at Theresa, "I just wanted to remind some of you that the innocent ones are always to be blamed."

Theresa's face saddened a bit, but she refused to be defeated emotionally like that, "Don't you dare talk about that!"

Stirring her up, Cronus added, "Yes, I believe you were just eight years old. Corret me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that just the greatest year?"

Fighting back, Theresa spat out, "You mean the worst! I was innocent!"

Cronus took a step forward, but Jay showed, through body language, that he was ready to attack him if he did. So he stepped back and cruelly added, "Tell that to the judge."

"What is he talking about?" Atlanta asked concerned for her friend, no, best friend.

Cronus then added, "And age fourteen, I must say, that guy was the best, wasn't he." Tears were now falling out her her eyes as she now begged him to stop, "I'll be off now, since I now know all of your secrets."

As Cronus walked into is portal, Theresa tried to regain herself as the others stared at her, with concern and sympathy in their eyes, "

"So I guess you can tell what my secret is, if you don't here is a hint. It involves more secrets." Theresa spoke up with a groggy voice

Atlanta, being a concerned friend, told her, "Don't worry about telling us what Cronus ment, we can wait until you are ready."

The smiled, weakly at her and spoke softly, "Thank you, but I may as well tell you all now," and so she began to explain everything, "I had a hard time since my mum's death. I never talked to anyone, you can say I was a mute. My nanny at the time tried to encourage me to start talking, but after a year she knew it was no use.

School was hard, since I didn't talk to anyone. It wasn't until I was eight I met my first friend, his name was Daryl. We were inseparable! Never left each others side, he encouraged me to talk, and I did. Everyone was so happy, they called him, 'Theresa's Angel'. He won the heart to everyone in my family.

About seven months later, he changed, but only I could see it. He started to steal. One day I was with him, trying to talk him out of steal. At first, he sighed in defeat, and he put back what he was trying to steal. I think it was a comic... then, when we walked out, the owner yelled at me, telling me that I stole a comic. I tried to fight back, but he didn't listen. He told me to open my bag, and in there was a comic, the same one Daryl was trying to steal. Daryl yelled at me, calling me a hypocrite.

My father arrived and asked what happened. Let's say he wasn't very happy. When we made it home, I tried to tell him I didn't steal it, but Daryl placed it in my bag, but it was no use, no one believed me. The next day I asked Daryl why he accused me of stealing. He told me that all rich people had to learn their place.

When I was fourteen, I had to have a new nanny. That is when Dave came into the picture. He seemed like a nice guy, he helped me with my homework, and he even believed me when I said that I didn't steal the comic. But then things changed. He took, extra interest in me. He did things that no one should ever do to someone, ever. He told me that if I ever told anyone what happened, he would do some cruel acts. Thankfully he left not too long after."

Letting things sink in, everyone was silent. It wasn't long until Jay's head snapped to Odie and he asked, "That means you are the sick one! What's wrong?"

Odie sighed and said, "Last year I found out I have pancreatic cancer. That is why I don't want to fight in battles." After receiving sympathy, Odie tried to change the subject, "Let's tell Hera and the other gods that Herry is the betrayer."

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Can you believe it that Herry is the betrayer!<p>

So in the next chapter I want to add some quotes from the series, and so I'm going to ask, "What quote do you want to see!" or even, "What mythology story did you want to see!"

Can't wait until then!


	16. The Final Battle

Sorry that it has been so long, but I have tried hard to make this final chapter make sense. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hera scanned the room while everyone was quiet, not anyone one there knew that to think. Each of the gods grew to love all the young heroes and loved them as their own children. They did have their suspicions, but they never would have guessed it was Herry as the betrayer.<p>

Finding his voice, Hercules spoke up, breaking the silence, "How can this be? This isn't the Herry I know." All the gods agreed to that one statement, this _wasn't_ the Herry they all knew and loved. If they were not already sitting down, they would have fallen into a chair, or even the floor. This was how shocked they were.

Silence was the only sound that could be heard, along with the annoying ring that follows. No one could process the information in without questioning why such a thing like this could happen.

The silence was broken again by Odie's PMR, "It's Herry," Odie said, looking at the screen, he didn't know if he should answer the call, or to just ignore it, everything was confusing enough, "What should I do, Jay?"

Jay glanced at the homemade device made by Odie himself, he looked at it as if it held all the information and all the answers that he didn't know. Right now, everything felt wrong, out of place, like everything was a lie, "You better answer it," Jay stated, turning his head away, "He might suspect we know that he is…"

Picking up the fact that Jay didn't want to finish the sentence, Odie answered the call. Before he could even start with a simple hello, Odie's eyes widened, his eyes looked like they were to fall out, "We are on our way!" he quickly said as fast as he could. Placing the PMR back into his pocket, Odie jumped up and told the others what they needed to know, "Herry's in trouble! A Manticore has attacked him and he needs help!"

Even though they knew Herry was the betrayer, their instincts took over, and they knew, betrayer or not, they needed to save Herry. Even though there was a really high chance they were lied to and that his was all just a trap.

* * *

><p>As they made their way out of the school, Jay asked, "Where do we need to go?"<p>

Remembering what Herry told him on the phone, Odie replied, "The Park." Trying the think a quick rout to the park, Odie shouted, "This corner!" as they turned right.

Decided to speak up, Neil asked a question that they all did think inside, but didn't want to speak it out loud, "Why would Herry need our help if he is siding with Cronus? Wouldn't he, I don't know, not need our help?"

Knowing that Neil was right, Atlanta said what everyone else suspected, "Unless it's a trap."

Looking at Atlanta, Archie agreed with her, "We need a plan if that is the case," turning his attention to the back of Jay's head, he asked, "Do we have enough time to come up with one?"

Since they were close to the park, Jay could only think of one thing, "Just be prepared for the worst." The others knew he didn't want to say, 'be prepared if this is the final battle.'

As they were near the entrance, the heroes took out their weapons, ready for what is to come. Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard from the distance followed by some smoke. It was now or never. Just another battle or the end of it all.

* * *

><p>The heroes ran towards the sound and found Herry. He was holding onto a Manticore's neck while its tail waved around viciously, ready to attack. Looking up, Herry smiled and yelled, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys right now!"<p>

Already in battle mode, the heroes started to attack to save Herry. Archie used his whip to hold onto the tail of the dreadful beast while Atlanta used her bolas to cling onto the Manticore's legs to catch its unwanted attention. This gave Herry enough time to let go and run to join the others.

Panting slightly, Herry asked when he joined the others, "So what's the plan?"

Before anyone could reply, Cronus' voice could be heard; the sound of him being so close made everything inside all the heroes to shutter in fear, "I see you have met my pet." Cronus said as he walked out from behind the Manticore's large leg, "Precious isn't he?"

Being the only member without any real weapons, Odie used his quick thinking to fight back, "Preposterous is more like it!"

Cronus walked closer to the heroes, ignoring Odie's comment, "You see, he is rather fascinating," Cronus stated, as he looked back at his little pet, "he listens to all of his commands, he even knows what my one, very special wish is." His eye eyes glared at the young heroes while smirking.

The Manticore roared loud, turning the attention back onto him, fire flowed out of his mouth to show off how powerful he is. It then glared at the young teenagers while he drew out his pointed tail, deciding who to aim for.

Remembering what his mother taught him about Greek Mythology, Jay yelled out, "Be careful! Its tail is poisonous! One drop of the poison and you're dead."

"How right you are, Jay." Cronus smirked as the Manticore roared loudly as it prepared to attack.

Wasting no time, the Manticore leaped dangerously close to Jay. Its hot breath caused Jay to sweat a bit. It was one thing to fight a Greek god from time to time but it was another to having to be face to face with one of the deadliest, powerful creatures.

Behind the Manticore was Herry and Archie trying to protect themselves from the dangerous and deadly tail, "We need a plan guys." Herry cried out as he just managed to dodge another attack from the horrid tail.

It was at that moment too, that the tail released a dart like object with its tail and fired it near Jay, and only missed him by a fraction. Archie couldn't help but add, "And his tail can through poisonous darts, great…"

Neil sat down on the ground upset, "We can never have a break can we…" he started, while just missing a stray dart from the Manticore, "I mean, really? Do we have to fight this? Why not, I don't know, one of his giants, we can use the break." Standing up, he moved to the left upset and missed colliding into Atlanta since we was harshly pushed back by the left paw of the Manticore.

"How about you help us." Atlanta hissed as she jumped up to continue the fight.

Sighing in defeat, Neil responded with, "Oh, all right." So he looked around and saw a branch on the ground that was half of his size and was rather sharp on one side. Lifting it up, he noticed it wasn't too heavy so he used it as his weapon. Looking at the Manticore he shouted, "Hey, you!" the Manticore glanced at Neil who lifted the branch up, "Do you have any last words?" the only response Neil received was the sound of the Manticore's growl, "Fine, I was just being polite." With that, Neil threw the branch and it went straight through the body, killing the deadly creature instantly.

"Way to go Neil!" Herry smiled as he high-fived Neil whom had a smug look on his face.

Clearly frustrated by the events, Cronus spoke up, "Well it seems I need to go now." And as always, he opened his portal to escape.

Odie then thought of an idea, "Guys! Let's follow him through!" without waiting for a reply, Odie jumped through the portal, which caused everyone else to follow.

Not surprisingly, they were in a cave, with only fire lights to lighten the room. There wasn't many of the torches but enough to make the area clear to see in. Also, there were pools of lava.

Cronus turned around and smirked, "Welcome to my home, and to your doom." Receiving his scythes, he also called out to his two giants while he glared at the horrified heroes, "Let the game begin."

A half polar bear with blue legs charged towards Theresa, while the one known as Agnon made his way toward Archie and Atlanta. Fire flew towards Jay, which was being controlled by none other than Cronus himself.

"Do I have to fight?" Neil complained, walking away from a falling rock that would have crushed him, "I have a head shot I need to go to tomorrow."

Watching the scene before them, Odie turned to face Herry as he whispered, "They believe that you are the betrayer."

A look of horror fell on Herry's face, "But." Herry couldn't finish his sentence since Odie punched him in the face, somehow knocking him to the ground, "How did you do that?" he asked, placing his hand on the attacked area.

Looking down upon Herry, Odie replied as the evil inside him became more clear, "Cronus."

Herry didn't want to hurt Odie, let alone fight him, but he knew that he had no choice. It was kill or be killed, so he jumped up and all that he did was block every single attack Odie made as he tried to think of a plan.

Archie was using his whip to hold onto Agnon, giving Atlanta time to jump back into action since he was holding her down to the ground painfully. However, as she was making her way back to Archie she noticed Herry and Odie fight, to be more specific, she noticed Odie winning against Herry.

When she make her way towards Archie, she stated her thoughts while dodging all the attacks that Agnon could offer, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but would there need to be a catch if Odie is stronger than Herry?"

Confused, Archie nodded his head, and then noticed the battle between Herry and Odie, "That doesn't make sense… unless."

"Odie is the betrayer?" Atlanta stated horrified at the newly founded fact.

"I'll hold off this guy, you go and tell the others." Archie ordered as he used his whip to distract Agnon.

Making their way to the others, Atlanta yelled out, "Guys! We were wrong! Odie is the betrayer!"

Cronus sighed sarcastically, "It's amazing how you were quick to judge." Stretching out his arm, he forced all the good heroes to fall back, unable to lift themselves up again due to the strong hold of Cronus' power.

Odie looked at the others and smirked, while Cronus spoke to Theresa, "Now, I bet you are wondering, why did I see Herry as the betrayer?" above Odie a stalactite began to wobble, "I also bet you are all wondering why all the clues point to Herry when it was little Odie all along."

Neil looked up as he saw the stalactite wobble some more, "You all see me as poor, weak, little Odie, who can't defend himself and needs help all the time. But you have forgotten, I am the genius!"

"Why is everything?" Theresa was having trouble to understand everything, and to complete her sentence

"Why is everything different to your visions? Easy, we manipulated your vision, making it seem as though you still have time to prepare for the final battle, thus giving us a chance to use the attack of surprise." Odie explained, feeling rather proud of himself.

The stalactite above Odie continued to wobble about, "Odie…" Neil tried to speak up, keeping his eye on the suspicious rock.

Ignoring Neil, Odie began to tell his story, "You know, I received a message from Ares explaining why he couldn't make it to the camp, he claimed that he had some business to attend to, but really, he just wanted some 'alone time' with Aphrodite." Odie began to chuckle, "You should have seen your faces when you found out it wasn't Ares."

Neil's eyes never left the stalactite, "Odie…" he began to speak louder, but still ignored..

Eventually, the stalactite began to shake violently, Neil had no choice but to try to act upon what could happen. So, with every ounce of strength he could manage, he forced himself up, breaking whatever power Cronus had on the heroes, and ran towards Odie, "Get back down!" Odie yelled before he was pushed away by Neil.

It was at that moment, the stalactite fell, landing on top of Neil. Because of that, the only sound of Neil's voice was his cry of fear. The sound, of his bones being crushed, repeated inside everyone's minds. The look on his face, when he knew his time had come, forever implanted in their minds.

Silence filled the room, no one knew what to say, think or do. It wasn't until Odie whispered Neil's name, that Jay, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta and Herry felt the tears starting to form.

Not knowing what to do, Odie looked at the blood, surrounding the damaged rock, "What have I done?" Guilt was the only emotion Odie could feel right now. Feeling sick inside, Odie jumped up and faced a small pit of lava. He could feel the heat from the lava burning onto his skin, he looked at Neil's blood then back at the lava, "I understand now." Was the last words he said as he jumped into the lava.

It was at that moment Jay, Atlanta, Herry, Archie and Theresa found that they were not restrained anymore and could move freely.

"What just happened?" Herry asked, confused as ever.

Cronus was still looking at the spot where Odie died, burned away forever and to never to be seen again, "He died." Was all Cronus could speak out. After a moment of silence, Cronus turned to face the heroes and to explain to the best of his ability, "He came up with the idea that if he were to encourage you all to follow me through my portals, then we could catch you all by surprise and start the final battle. He said that it was an easy win if we had you all to believe that Herry was the betrayer."

"If Odie is the betrayer, then that makes Herry…" Theresa spoke up before turning her attention to Herry. Everyone realised what Theresa meant, Herry was ill!

Before anyone could say a word, Herry screamed in pain, as he fell to the floor. All the surviving heroes rushed to his side.

Knowing there was nothing he could do to make up for his mistake, Cronus opened a portal, "Go through here, it will take you to the hospital."

Everyone picked up Herry as they walked through the portal, leaving Cronus by himself. Looking at Neil's crushed body, he knew he had to leave. But to respect Neil's heroic act, he created a vase for Neil and used his power to shrink Neil's lifeless body along with his blood and placed it in the vase.

Opening a portal, Cronus appeared inside the school Odie informed him about. Remembering Odie mentioned that the entrance to the gods was at the janitor's closet he placed Neil's vase at the door as he left through another portal. Never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>Jay, Theresa, Atlanta and Archie waited in the waiting room in the hospital. Archie was comforting Atlanta who was sitting on a chair, holding her head in her hands, trying to fight back the tears. Theresa leaned against one of the walls, with her eyes closed, while Jay was at her side, whispering softly to her, saying that everything will be alright.<p>

What felt like days, Theresa spoke up, feeling like she had control of her voice now, "Herry wouldn't want us to be like this."

"No he wouldn't," Atlanta agreed, nodding her head with red eyes, while wiping another tear away, "He would want us to remember the good times."

"Like how he didn't even know his own strength." Archie smiled a little, remembering when they would play sport games and Herry would accidently use a bit too much strength and bend a pole or something.

Joining in, Jay added his own memory, "No matter what the situation was, if he saw a sign that said, 'All you can eat' he would walk right in and eat."

"How about the time when we were in the process to save Jay when he was poisoned by the Chimera, and Herry gave Cerberus the cakes… forgetting that we needed them to leave." Atlanta smiled remembering it like it was yesterday.

"I remember when we were looking for Eros. He was holding the picture Aphrodite gave us and he would walk right up to people and say, 'Have you seen this man? He may also be invisible!'" Theresa smiled as she remembered that day.

The atmosphere dampened again, soft cries could be heard, "I hope he makes it." Atlanta stated, knowing everyone would agree with her

Silence fell among the group again, all concerned for their friend. Not long after, the doctor entered the room. Looking up from his notes, he looked at the teens, "Are you here for Herry?" all of the teens nodded their heads, "We have the results."

A moment of silence fell upon the heroes, each holding their breath for what the doctor had to say.

* * *

><p>And there is the final chapter. I hope this was fun for you all to read.<p> 


End file.
